Walk Your Path
by T2 Angel
Summary: Terry's relationship with Dana is crumbling and there seems to be nothing he can do to stop it. But, right in the middle of this, he has to deal with his emerging feelings for his best friend, Max. Meanwhile, a new villain has come to Gotham for revenge and will put as many lives at risk as need be to accomplish his goals. Terry's gonna be busy... then again... what else is new?
1. Path of Difficulty

Alright, folks! Here we go! Something new! This is inspired by the writings of Kyoko Kasshu Minamino, who writes terrific Batman Beyond fanfiction, among other writings. Go read her stories when you can, I HIGHLY recommend her stuff. After reading her phenomenal material, this little story happened into my head. To clarify, this takes place before the JLU episode "Epilogue." There is an obvious pairing here that some people love and some people hate. Me? I'm a fan of both pairings but, to me, Terry and Max make a little more sense. But, don't worry, this is going to be fun ride.

So... let us begin our journey... shall we?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Batman Beyond, though I do have the DVD collection of the series. I wish it would have run longer.

Anyway... onward...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Path of Difficulty**

Gotham City. Even in its Neo era, never the safest place on the planet. And tonight was no different. The Gotham Federal Reserve had always been a particularly hard, and favorite, target for criminals. Several levels of security encryption, highly sensitive cameras, and quadruple steeled door, it was a fortress in the city. High risk, high reward. Though, with the amount of money it held and the level of security, sometimes it wasn't worth it. But sometimes, the proper incentive and motive… and enough equipment and large enough crew… can make even the most difficult task seem easy.

The criminals came packed with a lot of weapons to take on any police, the right tech people to shut down the security, and enough explosives to crack the safe door wide open. It took only a matter of minutes for the Reservoir to be broken into, but, once it was, it brought smiles to the criminals' devious faces. Before them, millions upon millions of credits. It was just a matter, now, of getting it all out of there and all of their villainous dreams were about to come true.

However, their fantasy was about to be shattered by the reality that dwells in the night of the city.

For, while Gotham may not be the safest place… it was far from the most dangerous.

And the reason for that… crashed in through the Reserve skylight, wearing all black with red wings… and the red bat symbol on his chest.

The protector of Neo-Gotham.

The Dark Knight.

Batman.

The hero landed in the middle of the thugs, instantly retracting his wings. "The bank's closed, gentlemen. You'll have to come back during regular business hours."

Most of the thugs turned their guns on the Gotham knight immediately. Batman activated his jet boots, immediately taking off into the ceiling. He threw multiple batarangs, hitting the guns and causing them to explode. He threw several smoke bombs, disorienting the criminals and causing them to scatter. Batman came down and tackled two of the thugs, easily knocking them out. Another criminal had a pistol but it was knocked from his hand in an instant by another batarang. The criminal looked up just in time to see the Dark Knight's fist coming right at his face.

The rest of the criminals hid among various other areas of the bank. One was hanging around a corner to attack the Dark Knight with his gun but he jumped from the pillar saw nothing but smoke and the unconscious bodies of his comrades. He was struck on the back of the head and rendered unconscious, courtesy of a backhanded chop from Batman. There were at least three more scattered around the bank but this was routine at this point. Batman wasted no time in dismantling them all and left them hanging by his cables from the bank skylight until the police arrived.

As the Gotham Police started taking the criminals away, Batman got on his comlink to report to his mentor. "That's done."

"_Good work,_" Bruce replied. "_Before you call it a night, head for the west side. The Three Forests Hotel._"

"Why?"

"_Double homicide. Something strange about the killings._"

"Strange how?"

"_From what I've been hearing over the police radio… you have to see it for yourself._"

Terry didn't like the sound of that. "On my way."

A few minutes later, Batman was at the Three Forests Hotel, going to the window of a room on the forty-fifth floor. He looked in and saw the dozen or so police standing around the bodies of two deceased males, who both seemed to be in their late thirties. Terry used his listening devices to learn that the cause of death was poison with the time of death being estimated that they were poisoned at dinner, more than likely through their food somehow. The disturbing part of the scene was that someone had come in and moved the bodies, arranging them to lie next to each other with their arms crossed over their chests. Afterward, whoever did this left without a trace.

"Okay… that's more creepy than strange…" Terry remarked.

"_Learn anything else?_" Bruce asked.

"From just looking?" He scanned the hotel room. It was a hotel suite. The furniture was lavish and the fixtures were expensive. There was an open, expensive bottle of wine on the table. "These guys were loaded."

"_Very. They're two members of the Shang family, the two middle brothers._"

As little as the McGinnis lad did know, he knew that the Shang family was very wealthy. "Whoa… those guys own half Blüdhaven."

"_They did. Up until about six months ago._"

"What happened?"

"_No one is really sure. They suddenly had to sell off most of their assets a few months ago. The entire family is primarily bankrupt._"

"Then how'd they afford this place?"

"_Rumor has it that they have a lot of money hidden away._"

Terry looked at the bodies. "Maybe they should've hid with it."

"_They are eight other members of the family that are prominent, having control of most of the family estate._" He paused as the computer brought up more information. "_Scratch that. Five._"

"What happened?"

"_Three others have been murdered over the past two months._"

"Whoa." The young hero zoomed in on an item that didn't seem to belong in the room. Maybe the killer had left one trace, after all. "Was there a small back tiger figurine found at the scene of the other killings?"

Bruce was surprised. "_How'd you know?_"

"'Cause I'm looking at one right now." Situated on a bookshelf, a small black tiger statue was sitting up straight with its front legs pushing it upward and its mouth open as though it were mid-roar. "I suppose you agree that the murders and their sudden money troubles are no coincidence."

"_Of course. We don't believe in coincidence._"

Terry scoffed. Lesson one when becoming Batman. "So… they're being targeted by the same person."

"_The question is… with a family this powerful… who would target them… and so easily get away with it?_"

It was going to be a question that needed an answer. And soon. That much was clear. "Looks like I'll be busy for a while."

"_Looks like it._"

The following morning came with more sleep than Terry planned, though this was normally the case. He had gotten so used to falling asleep in class that he was actually starting to hear more subconsciously than before. He was even starting to pass a few classes, surprisingly. How that was possible was anybody's guess.

At lunch, he collapsed at the table, folding his arms underneath his head to rest his eyes some more, not even bothering to get anything to eat. Most of the time he wasn't that hungry, anyway; a lot of training taught him how to move with only the bare nutrients of food. Just one more way Bruce proved to be a cruel taskmaster… but absolutely, always right at the same time.

Those moments annoyed Terry to no end.

While he rested, his best friend, closest confidant, and the openly admitted reason he stayed sane most of the time, Maxine Gibson, approached, setting her lunch tray down next to him.

"Rough night?" the pink haired girl asked, knowing he could hear her. It wasn't the first time she found him like this.

"Just long, actually," Terry admitted. He never raised his head and even kept his eyes closed. Another common practice at this point. "I'm getting better, though." He held up two fingers, "I made it all the way through the first two classes before zoning out." He lowered his hand.

"That's a record for you."

He ignored her joke.

"One would think you'd have more stamina, by now."

"One would think you'd be nicer to a hero."

Max was about to speak on the subject on Terry needing help in the actual fighting crime department.

But he preempted her, quickly raising a finger up. "Please, no 'I should be out there with you' speech. I really just can't argue about it right now." He put his finger down.

She was impressed. "Am I getting that predictable?"

"Only during days of the week ending with the word 'day.'"

She scoffed but smiled anyway.

They spent the rest of lunch in relative silence, Max eating while Terry rested. She understood the nights were rough and the mornings were worse so she usually just let him catch up on whatever sleep he could. Unless she wanted to annoy him or give him some good news. Today happened to be an occasion for the latter.

After finishing her meal, Max patted him on the shoulder. "Did I tell you Harvey Industries called me?" she asked.

"You did the first time." Terry still never lifted his head. "Then the second. And third. I was fighting off a group of T's the last time." He paused and pointed at her, still not lifting his head, "You talked from the when the first punch landed until the police got there to arrest them all." He put his hand down again.

Max giggled. She remembered that. He complained for the next three days. "Well, they called again. They want me to come in for an internship. It's a big opportunity, ya know."

"I know. You earned it. Good job."

"They're having a gala in a few days and want me to be there. Kinda mingle with the bosses and higher ups. Get to know everybody."

"Scway…"

She lightly elbowed him, "Wanna come with?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled, "Would love to. But you-know-who would have a problem with it."

Max rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. If the boss calls, you gotta leave. I know the drill." If anyone did, she did.

"Wasn't talking about Bruce."

It dawned on Max that he meant Dana. "Oh, right. All this 'you hanging out with me' stuff again?"

"Mm-hmm."

"She mad at me?"

"You? Never. Me? All the time."

Max held her smirk but quickly lost it when she saw Dana approach. "Uh-oh. Speaking of which… Dana, 10 o'clock. And she looks… mad. _Real_ mad."

Terry's eyes grew wide. He sat up in a straight shot. "Oh… slag…"

She could see the look in his eyes. He screwed up big time. "Forget a date?"

"Worse…" He stood up just as Dana was close. He turned to her, "Dana, I…"

She slapped with enough force and authority to make even Max wince in pain, though she was far more shocked by the fact that Dana even slapped Terry in the first place.

"I could stab you," Dana threatened, scaring Max but Terry was far from surprised.

"Dana, I'm sorry," Terry rubbed his cheek.

"You're sorry! YOU'RE SORRY! How many times do I have to hear that from you?!"

He was still rubbing his cheek. She wasn't done so he dared not speak. Plus… that was one heck of a slap.

"I TOLD YOU! OVER AND OVER AGAIN, I TOLD YOU!" She looked at the pink haired teen sitting next to him, "BUT AS ALWAYS YOU HAVE TIME FOR EVERYONE ELSE BUT ME!" She slapped him with the other hand.

She walked off, fury almost burning the floor with every step.

"Oh, my God…" Max breathed out.

Terry rubbed both cheeks and just sat back down.

She looked at his bright red skin. "She really tagged you… Are you alright?"

He just watched as Dana walked off. "No. But… not much I can do about it right now. I need to let her cool off first."

"What happened?"

He was about to answer when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

He sighed, "Tell ya later. We got class."

Max watched him walk off and could see it in his body language. This was a cause for concern. With that much drama attached, she wanted to know the whole story as this seemed more than the typical Terry-Dana fight. They had arguments, broken up, and gotten back together so many times before that it started to seem common place. Most people had started to set their watches by it. Today was sure different, though. Dana had never hit Terry before.

The rest of the day was filled with so much tension for Terry that, at the end of the day when his phone rang, he was grateful Bruce was on the other end… for once.

"_Terry,_" the old man spoke after his student answered.

"Please tell me you need me somewhere," Terry tried to not sound pleading but he couldn't help it.

Bruce became perplexed. "_In fact I do… but… why do you sound so eager?_"

"Long story. And you won't wanna hear it."

Wayne didn't argue. He was curious if whatever was bothering his protégé would affect his performance on the job but he figured it must just be a teenage/high school problem and decided to leave it be for now. Terry could work through it just like he always had. "_Fine. It's another murder. This one is slightly more gruesome and involved._"

"Involved?"

"_Get to the Gotham Water Treatment. You'll see what I mean._"

"On my way." Terry hung the phone up and started for his motorcycle.

Just as he got to his vehicle, he heard Max call out, "Hey, Ter!"

"Can't talk now, Max." He hopped on his bike and started it up.

"The old man calling?" she asked, walking closer to him.

"Yeah. Something weird's goin' on."

"This about those murders that happened at Three Forests?"

"You heard about that?"

"All over the Net."

"Yeah… it might be connected to it. I'm gonna be busy for a while."

She smirked. "What else is new?"

He scoffed, "Got me there."

She knew he had to go but she still wanted answers to another matter. "Alright. But short version of you and Dana. Go."

He grabbed his helmet, "Her Mom came back in town… and there was party to celebrate that and her mom's birthday…" He paused for a few seconds. "I didn't make it."

They both stopped for a second. That… would cause a problem.

Max rubbed her forehead. "Ah, slag…"

Terry sighed. He paused for a second, realizing the gravity of the situation. "Yeah."

His concern was all over his face, Max could easily see it. More than anything, McGinnis hated letting anyone down, especially with him putting his criminal past so far behind him. She put her hand on his arm, hoping to console him. "Terry…"

She was trying to help, just like always. And he appreciated it. It always meant a lot. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. There were other far more important matters at hand. "Hey, Max, look…"

Remembering he had other issues to deal with, she moved her hand away. "Oh, yeah, sorry. No, go. Go ahead."

"We'll talk about it later. See ya." He put his helmet on.

"See ya…"

Terry sped off while Max just watched him disappear down the street. She turned around to see Dana staring at her with a particular intensity on her face. Max opened her mouth to say something but Dana turned and walked off.

It was only after she was gone that Max realized… Dana wasn't staring daggers at Terry… she was staring them at her.

* * *

So, how's that for a beginning? You like it? Did you hate it? You know... there's a way to tell me about that. It's called... REVIEWS! I LOVE THOSE! Please, tell me what you guys think! Good, bad, indifferent, just let me know! Thanks in advance!

**Next Chapter: Path of Discovery**

Batman continues to look into these mysterious killings. Meanwhile, Terry's relationship with Dana is continuing its downward spiral.

Until next time...


	2. Path of Discovery

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Time for Chapter 2! Sorry for taking so long, been busy. But THANK YOU! Oh, my God, guys! I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me! Thank you so much!

Quick Recap: Terry is having a serious problem with Dana and their relationship is... well... unraveling. Meanwhile, new murders have occurred in Gotham with only a black tiger figurine as a clue. And Batman needs to hurry and solve the crime and bring the killer to justice.

Now, on to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Path of Discovery**

Batman made it to the Gotham Water Treatment to investigate the latest murder; with his cloaking device activated, he observed the police busy about their duties: writing down notes and collecting evidence. There was a body lying on the catwalk with a white sheet over it, waiting to be transported to the coroner's office. The Dark Knight knew he wasn't going to get a look at the body that way so he scanned the rest of area to give him insight to the crime. He saw a couple of the police officers examining another small black tiger figurine. Same killer. Something was going on. As he continued to scrutinize the scene, approaching was the brown trench coat wearing, no-nonsense Commissioner of Gotham P.D., Barbara Gordon. She took the figurine from the police officer holding it and inspected it herself.

While still cloaked, Batman descended down, landing right near the Commissioner and her policemen. "Collecting figurines, Commissioner?" he asked, surprising the other officers. As the former Batgirl, she was only too used to the tactics of Batman.

Gordon only smirked as the young Dark Knight made himself visible. "Someone sure is," she responded.

"You don't usually come to crime scenes… not often anyway."

"Special cases require special attention."

"I bet." He looked at the body. "I hear this one was more involved."

"Yes." She handed the figurine to another officer followed by putting her hands in her coat pockets, "It seemed that the victim was strangled to death… by someone's bare hands."

Terry's eye twitched at the thought. "Ouch."

"My thoughts exactly."

He looked back at her. "Any leads?"

"So far, no. The only link is the tiger. Which suggests the same killer."

Batman looked at the sheet covered body. "This guy in the Shang family?"

"No. That's the interesting thing. That was Isaac Cade, a cousin in the Cade family."

Batman looked back at the Commissioner. "Aren't they all stockbrokers?"

"Most of them. It's their family business. Though, things haven't been going so well. They've lost quite a bit of money recently."

That sounded familiar. Sudden money troubles and deaths in the family. There was some kind of connection working here. Batman looked at the body then the surrounding area, analyzing as he knew he had to. He took into account all of the other murders surrounding this case that he and Bruce looked at. Aside from the strangulation, this was different in one other aspect.

The location.

Terry narrowed his eyes. "He ran here."

Gordon raised an eyebrow. She suspected as much herself but wanted to see what the kid had. Not like she didn't know but it was always nice to see McGinnis come into his own.

"The other murders took place at the victims' homes or hotels. Some place they were comfortable. No way whoever did this brought Cade to a water treatment plant. Cade must've known he was about to get it and ran for his life."

"He might have known his killer…" Gordon breathed out.

"Or saw him just in time to do nothing about it."

"Either way… this probably isn't over."

"Let's just hope I can find whoever this is before they catch up with the next victim." He opened his scarlet wings, activated his jet boosters, and took off for the sky.

Gordon watched as he flew through an open window and into the sky. "Let's hope so, kid…" she whispered.

After getting back to the Batmobile, the young crime fighter contacted Bruce. "Did you catch all that?" he asked.

"_Yes._"

"Any connection between Cade and the Shangs?"

"_None I know of. But I'll do some digging._"

"Alright." Since that would take a while, Terry decided he needed to try and deal with a personal matter. "I need a few minutes to myself."

"_What for?_"

"Something I need to take care of."

"_Deal with personal issues on your time._"

"I wasn't asking."

Bruce hated when McGinnis defied him. Even more so when it was probably over something that could wait or wasn't even necessary. "_Terry…_"

"I didn't say the day or the night. I said a few minutes. I'm taking it. I'll be right back out."

Bruce was silent for a full minute. Terry didn't often take such tone with him. The kid was serious this time. Which meant… whatever he was going through was serious. "_Fine. But get back on patrol. We need to find this killer soon._"

"Don't worry. I know the drill."

Bruce cut the comlink. He didn't like the idea of Terry stopping midway during patrol, and especially during an important investigation such as this, to take care of a personal matter. But when the kid was serious about something, he was deadest on it. And there was no getting him to change his mind. But, yet and still… Wayne knew that McGinnis would be right back to the suit when it was over. He wouldn't admit it to the teenager… at least, not anytime soon… but Terry had come a long way and required very little of Bruce being on top of him.

Later, Terry was standing in the park near his girlfriend's house. He sent her text letting him know where and when he would be there. He was hoping she would show up.

He saw her approach and smiled.

…That is until he saw her expression…

"Why do you keep texting me?" Dana asked, irritably. She stomped to a stop, radiating anger.

The question and her asking it, not to mention her tone, threw him for a loop. "Uh… to talk…"

"What else do you have to say?" He was just about speak but she held her hand up, "You know what? I don't care."

"Dana…" Terry breathed out.

"No, Terry. This is… I'm sick of this! Sick of it! You never have time for me. You're always putting me on the back burner. And the only time you want to talk is when I'm mad at you."

She was right, there was no denying that. If she only knew. The entire truth. "Dana… you just don't…" he tried.

"You're right," she interrupted. "I don't! I don't see you! I don't talk to you! I don't know anything about you! I don't even know that you still work for Wayne! For all I know… you're right back at the life you used to be in!"

A low blow. A very low blow.

"Whoa!" Terry shouted. He got upset. "Not cool. There is nothing that would make me go back to that!"

"How would I know that? How?! I don't see you or talk to you! Heck, the only person who does is Max!"

Terry sighed, leaning his head back.

"I don't know what you think you're going to say to make you missing my mom coming home okay but you're not just gonna sweet talk your way out of this." She turned to walk away but stopped, turning to face him again. "And the next time you go down that road of trouble… don't expect me to be there when you get caught. Use your one phone call from prison for somebody else."

An even lower blow. Dana was aiming for a knockout and then some.

She walked off and Terry didn't even try to stop her. He figured she said her piece and now wasn't the time for them to talk. He was starting to wonder if another time would present itself… or if he even wanted one to after that speech. Plus, he was in a depressed enough mindset… and he promised Bruce he'd be back in uniform.

Actually… maybe that was what he needed right now.

Then it hit him.

Being in the Batsuit would be a relief right now.

How scary was that?

That evening, the weather turned gloomy and a rainstorm picked up. Terry was back in his uniform, at the top of one of the many metropolitan buildings in Gotham, looking down at the city he called home. The rain, the view, and even the suit helped him relax; even remind him what all this was for. He could endure the hardships; he was making a difference, so it was worth it.

Still… that doesn't mean he's invincible. When things hurt, they hurt. And what Dana said… and what she thought… that hurt.

Terry worked his tail off to never go back down that path again. After becoming Batman and dealing with kids his age who were deeper into that life than he was, including his former best friend Charlie Bigelow, he realized he could not only never do that to himself again but never do it to his family and friends again, and that included Dana. He thought he was showing her that he wasn't ever going down that life again. He thought she could see that.

Apparently not.

Whether it was her anger or she really thought he was a criminal again, either way it hurt.

A lot.

"_Terry?_" Bruce asked over the comlink.

McGinnis snapped out of his trance. "Yeah?"

"_Why are you out in the rain?_"

He didn't think about his answer; it just came out. "Just felt like listening to something besides silence, that's all."

That was very cryptic. Even more so when it was Terry who gave it. Needless to say, it left Bruce concerned about his protégé. Something was clearly bothering him. "_Terry… are you alright?_"

McGinnis considered telling him… but decided not to. "Any news on the Black Tiger Killings?"

Complete dodging of the question. Bruce was almost upset: it seemed Terry had learned a little too much from him. But he decided to go with it. He would make Terry do so if the roles were reversed. "_I see heard the news' label for it._"

The young Batman looked across the street at the news billboard that lit up the night. "Kinda hard to miss."

"_So far no but…_" An alert came in on the computer. "_Hold on._" There was a 911 distress call coming in. "_There's a disturbance. Right in your area. A woman called the police saying she was being pursued by a criminal then the line went dead. They're probably close by._"

Terry looked to see someone running down an alley and someone moving on the lower rooftops at a high rate of speed. "Yeah. Real close." He unfurled his wings and jumped into a glide, sailing toward the chase.

The girl, in her early thirties, was running as fast as she could to escape her pursuer. She went down an alley but ran into a dead end. She was breathing hard when she heard her assailant land behind her.

He was wearing an ancient Chinese court robe, dark green in color with a decorative black tiger symbol on the front. The sleeves on the robe were exceptionally long and hid his hands. He wore white pants underneath with black boots. He sported long black hair that was tied into a single braid that stretched down to just above his knees. He was clearly of Asian descent with dark green eyes. "Rats…" he spoke with a strong yet normal sounding voice, "they always find a corner to retreat to. But it won't save you this time."

"P-Please…" the girl pleaded, sinking to her knees. "Please… don't hurt me…"

"Oh, you'll find me hard pressed to have mercy."

"Same goes for me!" Batman descended from the sky and kicked the man in the back, causing him to grunt and sending him crashing into a cluster of trash cans.

Batman got into a battle stance and told the young lady. "Get out of here… NOW!"

The girl took off running.

The man emerged from the trash cans. He looked at the girl as she ran off, paying the Dark Knight no mind. He watched her disappear around a corner then looked at Batman. "You should stay out of my way."

"While you kill people?" Batman asked, rhetorically. "Not likely."

"Sins must be punished."

"Sins, huh? Isn't killing one of them?"

"Yes. But not when they are justified."

"Sorry. I don't see any justification here."

"You will."

Suddenly, the man launched himself at Batman with amazing speed. Terry barely had time to dodge an open palm strike from him. He rolled along the ground to get some distance, readied a batarang, and threw it at the criminal but he back flipped and dodged it.

Batman was impressed… and surprised. "Oooookay…"

The man rushed at him and launched a flurry of blows at the Dark Knight, all of which he managed to dodge but just barely. Whoever this man is, he is a very skilled martial artist. Batman went for a few punches but the man managed to dodge those. Batman went for one last punch but the man caught his fist in his hand. And didn't let go.

"Impressive," the man said. "You have some skill."

He then spun gave Batman a kick to the chest, that could have crushed the sternum of a lesser man, sending the hero sailing through the air and into a wall before falling on all fours. Batman got to a knee, gritting his teeth to deal with the pain.

"I am Tai Ji, Batman." He bowed and rose up. "I believe warriors engaged in a struggle should at least know the names of one another." He reached into his left sleeve of tunic and pulled out a black tiger figurine, confirming his identity. He set the tiger down on a trash can lid. He looked at the Dark Knight. "We will meet again." He raised his arm and grapple line from the right sleeve. He lifted into the air and vanished into the night.

Terry pulled himself up and rubbed his chest. He muttered to himself, "Great… if my heart survives a week between the emotional and physical beating, it'll be a miracle."

"_Gripe on your own time, McGinnis,_" Bruce's voice came though the comlink.

Terry had to resist rolling his eyes. "_Now_ you have something to say?"

"_I didn't want to distract you._"

"It wouldn't have mattered. That guy's good."

"_So I saw._ _The police picked up the girl. You gonna be okay?_"

He grunted as he rubbed his chest, "Yeah. But now we need to know… who is Tai Ji?"

* * *

Who is Tai Ji? That question will be answered. Just... not too soon.

REVIEWS! Because, man, I love those!

**Next Path: Path of Choices**

Terry and Max have a chat about Terry's argument with Dana with tensions mounting on all sides. Later, Tai Ji strikes again. With everything going on, Terry is about to make a major decision that, if he goes through with it, will change everything... forever.

Be here for it!


	3. Path of Choices

Okay! Wow! This chapter... turned out to be a LOT longer than I expected! lol, sorry about that! But I do hope you guys enjoy it.

You guys have been reviewing, watching, and favoriting (I know that's not a word lol) and I just want this to be awesome. You guys deserve an awesome story and I hope I'm fulfilling that, I really do. I'm really grateful to all of you guys for making this story the success it already is. Thank you so much.

So, on to Chapter 3! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Path of Choices**

Terry awoke in his bedroom the following morning. Once he realized it was time to get ready for school, he entered into his usual ritual of groaning and cursing the morning. It was always worse after a hard night and last night definitely counted.

The girl who was targeted by Tai Ji was Mimi Blackwell, a family of English nobility. The Blackwells were heavy in land ownership in America but they, like the Cades and Shangs, had lost a majority of their holdings in the last six months. That wasn't what bothered Terry most as much as Tai Ji's skill was the bigger. He already knew that the killer was cunning and smart but to be an amazing fighter to boot was a dangerous trifecta. That brief scuffle with the Black Tiger killer took a lot out of him. It amazed Terry that they barely rumbled and Tai Ji nearly beat the stuffing out of him. Still… that kick was nothing to laugh at. He was going to have his work cut out for him the next time they met, that much was made infinitely clear.

A knock came at his door. "Terry?"

It was his mother, Mary. She would usually knock to make sure he wasn't oversleeping, which he was prone to do most mornings.

He groaned, "Yeah, I'm up, Mom."

"Can I come in?"

The black haired teen looked around to make sure the Batsuit was nowhere in sight. In his early days of heroism, he had a bad habit of throwing it just anywhere; once his younger brother, Matt, burst into his room and almost saw it. He made conscious efforts since then to make sure the suit was put away, no matter how tired he was. He made a good scan of the room to find his hero uniform hidden. All clear. "Yeah, come on in."

She opened the door and he slowly sat up. She closed the door behind her.

"What's up?"

"Dana came by yesterday," Mary said, bluntly.

What a great thing to hear when he was first waking up… Not. Terry sat up, propping his knees up then resting his arms on them. He rubbed his head, "What'd she say?"

Mary was silent for a second. Dana had indeed said something… just not things Terry would want to hear. Not now, at least. "Nothing. She dropped off some things and left."

Terry wasn't all that surprised. "Figures."

Both mother and son fell deafly quiet. Terry didn't want this conversation and Mary was trying to get to the heart of the problem.

As she is the mother, naturally, what she wanted took precedence. "Did you two break up?" she, blatantly, asked.

He sighed. "Yeah."

"This job?"

"Among other things."

Mary paused. She walked further into the room and sat on her son's bed. "Terry… I know you've always tried to make up for mistakes made and that working for Mr. Wayne helps you do that but… you work so much, so often. We hardly ever even see you."

Terry groaned, "Mom…" He didn't need this right now.

"I'm not saying you working is wrong," she defended. "But… is this hectic schedule really worth losing Dana over?"

He sighed. "It's… a bit more complicated than that."

"I know this job means a lot to you… and… so does Mr. Wayne."

Terry scoffed. It constantly amazed him how true that actually was.

"But… I know how much you care about Dana, too. So, I have to ask again: is all you do for Mr. Wayne really worth losing her over?"

Man, was that really necessary? He couldn't possibly answer that question right now. He couldn't come up with an answer that would sate her, anyway. And no good lies were going to come to him this early either. He looked away from her gaze. "A really heavy question, Mom. And a little too early for me to answer."

She sighed. "I understand, dear. But… think about it?"

Before he could respond, the doorbell rang.

They both looked toward the door then Mary looked back at her oldest son. In his eyes, she could see Terry was grateful for the salvation of someone visiting.

"Go get ready for school," she instructed. "I'll see who it is."

Mary walked to the door, while Terry started getting ready. She opened the door to find Max standing at the doorstep.

"Hi, Mrs. McGinnis!" Max waved.

"Morning, Maxine," Mary greeted.

"Terry up?"

"He is. Just not quite ready to go yet. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

They both waited in the living room, making small talk while the McGinnis boys were about getting ready. Mary was constantly grateful for the fact that Terry had Max in his life. She knew that if no one else was helping him, the young Ms. Gibson was always there for her son.

On that thought, Mary looked at Max with a different eye. Dana claimed that Terry was constantly neglecting her… but she never heard such complaints from Max and, while they weren't very close, they did talk on a number of occasions. And, from her stand point, Max was a kind, beautiful, smart, and great girl. It made the wheels in Mary's mind begin to turn.

After a few minutes, the elder McGinnis boy emerged from his room, rubbing his head all the while, and looked to see his best friend sitting on his couch.

"Morning, sunshine," the pink haired teen greeted. "Ain't you a sight?"

He stared at her for a second before saying, "Good grief, you get up early."

"I sleep at night," she retorted back, in classic Max style. "And just because you lack the ability to tell when morning starts and have a wicked boss, doesn't mean everybody does."

He narrowed his eyes at her and, sarcastically, replied, "Ha-ha."

Mary giggled. "You two better get going or you'll be late."

"Yeah, come on, gruesome," Max stood up, "I'll make sure you don't fall asleep and land into traffic."

Terry walked for the door with Max, "Ya know? With friends like you, I might actually welcome that." He opened the door for her.

She walked past him, "Getting hit might improve your IQ."

"There's nothing wrong with it now." He followed behind her. Mary came to the door to see them both off.

Max giggled, "I have nights worth of tutoring and your grades that prove different."

"Maybe but you're comparing that with your unusually smart brain. That's not even fair."

"Sorry, but while your brain is trying to figure out all the best ways to sleep, mine is preoccupied with being schway."

They both laughed at the joke.

As they walked down the hallway, Ms. McGinnis couldn't help but notice that Terry's mood improved, if only a little… or greatly, since Max arrived. He seemed more approachable and relaxed. And they were both comfortable around each other. Mary stopped wondering if her oldest son should focus on getting Dana back… and started hoping he would move his life forward with who seemed, at least to her, like someone who was always there for her son.

The duo made small talk on the way to school, leaving the night duty talks for when they arrived at their place of learning. They wondered, once, if anyone ever paid attention to their conversations, especially considering they were mostly about supervillains, then they remembered: it's a high school. Of course not. Everyone else was preoccupied with normal teen problems. At times, Terry envied those days, then others, he and Max felt bad for them everyone else's lives were nowhere near as awesome as theirs, if, for Max, it was only by association.

"So, you met the guy last night?" Max asked, as they walked through halls heading for class, speaking just loud enough for each other to hear.

"Yeah, calls himself Tai Ji," Terry explained.

"That mean 'Black Tiger'?"

"Nope. Just a name. Don't even know if it's his or not. The old man's checking it out."

She smiled. "And he kicked your butt?"

He glared at her. "Really? That's what you had to ask."

She giggled.

He just shook his head. "Well, to answer, yeah. One square kick to the chest and it felt like that guy who hopped up on Venom patches all over again."

"Wow. Must suck."

Instinctively, McGinnis rubbed his sternum, "Yeah."

"And still no idea what he wants?"

"Not a clue. Problem is its starting to look like these targets are random but the way he was talking makes me think otherwise. I need to find out quick before more bodies pile up."

She shrugged, "You'll get 'im. You always do."

He appreciated the vote of confidence. He needed any he could get right now. "Thanks."

"Guess no gala for you on Sunday then, right?"

He remembered, "Oh, yeah, for your internship."

She nodded.

He sighed. "Probably not. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You do have everything in the world going on right now."

He exhaled, "Yeah. Gotta deal with Tai Ji. Plus…"

They walked into their next class to find Dana sitting and talking with Chelsea, their other mutual friend.

Max didn't need Terry to complete his thought. Seeing the raven haired girl spoke volumes.

Dana's conversation with Chelsea stopped, dead, the second she saw Terry and her whole body seemed to tense up. She glowered at him and, from across the room, Terry felt another kick to his chest. The tension could've been cut with a knife. Terry stared at Dana, trying to convey sympathy with his eyes.

She would have none of it. She turned her head away.

At her gesture, Max breathed out, "Whoa…"

"You can say that again," Terry whispered.

After a rather slow and visibly disturbing day of school, Terry and Max were heading back to his place so he could catch a little bit of sleep before going out on patrol and get back on Tai Ji's trail.

"Well, that was a weird day," Max admitted.

"Gotta feeling they're ALL gonna be like that for a while," Terry replied.

"Least today was Friday, and a three day weekend, you can avoid that death stare for a while."

"Thank God for any break, at this point."

"What I can't believe is that she's _that_ mad at you. I mean, it's not like you…" She was going to say gone back to a life of crime but Terry preempted her.

"She thinks I have."

Max ceased walking. She looked up at him, "Say what?"

Terry stopped as well. And, with a shrug and sigh, said, "That's what she told me."

Max couldn't believe it. '_Was she serious?_' she thought. A completely unfounded, ridiculous, not to mention uncalled for accusation. For once in her life, towards Dana, Max's blood boiled. "Oh, who does she think SHE is?!" she shouted.

Terry looked at her, surprised at her outburst and anger.

The pink haired stomped past him. "You miss a few dates because you work and she gets to say you're stealing again?!"

"Max…" He followed after her.

"Don't worry. I got it."

He grabbed hold of her arm, "Max, no."

She turned to face him, "No, Terry! Maybe you can't tell her… everything. But she doesn't get to assume you're on a bad track, either. You've given her no reason to believe that." She paused. "That isn't fair to you. You don't deserve that. You're nothing like you were. You let me deal with her."

Despite everything, he couldn't help but feel a little better. It was good to know someone believed in him. And as always, he knew he could count on Max to have his back, even if he forgot that from time to time. It was always a pleasant reminder when it came up. "Don't do that, Max. It's not your fight, not your problem. It's mine. I'll deal with it."

She didn't want to but decided to drop it… but only because he asked. "Fine. She's still wrong."

"Yeah, I guess…" They arrived at his apartment. "You sure you don't want to stay until I leave tonight? Or I can walk you home and go on patrol from there."

She smiled. "No, I'll be fine. Go on and get some rest, hero. This Tai Ji sounds tough… so you're gonna need all the rest you can get."

He sighed in agreement. "And how."

"Plus you're stressed enough. So, go on. I'm fine."

He nodded.

She turned to leave.

"And, hey, Max."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Thanks."

She smiled and winked at him. Then started for home. Terry watched her walk away… a little longer than he realized. By the time he realized he was staring, she was out of sight.

He blinked back to himself. '_Whoa… What was that about?_' He ignored it for now, heading inside to get some rest for tonight.

That night, Terry was driving through the Gotham sky in the Batmobile. So far, they're hadn't been any Tai Ji sightings, even though Bruce sent a captured image of him to Gordon. The guy was like a ghost. But that was to be expected. He went this long without being caught, after all.

While Batman scanned the city, Max called his private line.

"What's going on, Max?" he answered.

"_I just got off the phone with Chelsea a minute ago,_" she said.

Her tone told him this was going to be bad. "Yeah?"

"_Dana… she, umm… she's been saying things about you…_"

Terry sighed. He couldn't help it. This was turning into a worse situation then he wanted. Or needed it to be right now. "Things like what?"

She could hear it in his voice. He was wound up beyond belief. "_Good news is that she isn't spreading rumors about being a criminal again. So you don't have to worry about that._"

"I guess that is good news."

She could hear the disappointment in his voice. But this was no time for him to be griping. "_Be thankful for the pluses, McGinnis._"

As always, Max had a point. Even when he didn't like it or her straightforward approach, he needed and appreciated it. "Yeah. So, what the bad news."

She paused. "_What she has been saying about isn't that great…_"

He didn't want to know… but he had to know. "Like?"

"_Like… she's been telling everyone that you've been neglecting her. That you… care more about yourself and this new life you're living than her._"

Terry fell silent.

"_Terry?_"

"She's not wrong."

Max paused. "_Terry…_"

"She's not, Max. I have… I never meant to… but I have…" He exhaled, loudly, leaning back in his seat. He looked out at the city, "This life, Max… I don't mind it… even understand it more at times… how the old man did it… but… with stuff like this…" He looked down, "I know I'm making a difference for the city but… it just… makes me wonder… am I changing how people see _me_ at all?"

She could hear the pain he was in over all of this. Strip everything away from Terry and you had someone who never wanted to let anyone down. She was about to say anything she needed to for him to feel better. "_Terry…_"

An explosion went off nearby.

"_What was that?!_" Max asked, panicked.

He looked up to see smoke coming from the back section of the penthouse area of High Tower Suites with flames starting to become visible through the smoke. "A fire just broke out at the High Tower Suites!" Batman informed. "Gotta go!" He cut the line and guided the car toward the fire.

When the fire was in view, he launched a few extinguisher capsules from the Batmobile to quell some of the flames. They worked mostly, restricting the fire from spreading, but he needed to make sure that the people inside were okay. He exited the Batmobile and jumped down into the hole made by the explosion. He looked around and saw eight people trapped by rubble, complete shut off from the exit. He used a few more capsules from his utility belt to extinguish what flames he could but the fire was grand… and seemingly centered to just the penthouse. He started clearing debris and began guiding everyone the nearest exit. While he was trying to get the people out, Batman looked up and saw Tai Ji, standing on edge of the partially destroyed wall, looking down at them all.

"You're misguided, Batman!" Tai Ji shouted.

Batman didn't respond. He looked back to see how many more people he had to get out. Most of them were out of the door but he still needed to get the rest to safety.

The assailant pointed at some of the people exiting. "Do you know the kind of filth that you shepherd to safety? In your herd of sheep lie wolves! And you protect them! YOU PROTECT THESE CREATURES! YOU PROTECT THE CORRUPT!"

Batman couldn't argue as the flames started to spread.

"I'll show you the true path! The true ways of justice! You will learn them soon!" After another flash of flames, Tai Ji was gone.

Batman was surprised to see him disappear so quickly. He wanted to go search for the villain but he knew he didn't have the time to do that and save these people. And the innocents had to come first.

Gotham Fire and Rescue arrived minutes later and took care of the rest of the flames, preventing any further damage to the hotel and saving other lives. Batman hung around to see what else needed to be done but, once everything was over, he got back in the Batmobile and reported in to Bruce.

"And he just disappeared," Batman concluded. "It was weird." He sighed, "I don't know how his screw got loose but he's a missile launch base with a toddler running the controls."

Bruce sat in silence for a few second before admitting, "_I don't think it's that easy._"

"What do you mean?"

"_Did you notice who rented that penthouse?_"

"Didn't have time. Tryin' too hard to get everyone out of there."

"_Admirable and the right thing to do. But I did some checking: Ryan and Fred Cade. They rented it out for a group of their fraternity brothers and… associates._"

Batman paused. Members of the same family as the man killed at the Gotham Water Treatment. That's when it dawned on him. "This is some kind of vendetta."

"_Looks that way._"

"But for what?"

"_We better find out. Add this with the girl you saved and you have a pattern. Tai Ji is focused on these three families. You have to know all about your enemy. That's the only way to ever fully understand them. Of course… that applies for allies, too. You never know someone's motivation until you know their whole story._"

That one comment got Terry thinking. And if Bruce knew about what… he never would have said it.

Knowing all about someone… knowing their whole story… maybe… that was Terry's solution… to a very different problem.

After getting home, most of the night saw Terry sitting on his bed, with his Batsuit draped over his chair, the mask facing him. He looked at it, having a mental conversation with it, letting his options play in his head. This whole situation with Dana was weighing on him. If for no other reason than, he hated that he hadn't been there so much that she honestly believed that he hadn't changed from what he used to be or, rather, gone back to it.

He fell back on his head, staring up at the ceiling. Whenever he looked back on it, he hated what he used to be. While he always believed Bruce's words that he made Batman worthwhile, Terry couldn't help but believe that it was still true both ways.

Batman was and is making him worthwhile.

And maybe someone else needed to know that.

He got up, put the suit away then got into bed. Tomorrow… everything would change.

He wasn't sure if he would accomplish what he wanted… he wasn't even sure if he was making the right decision… but… he had to make it…

No matter the cost.

But… not before he talked to someone else. Someone who deserved to know what he decided.

The following morning, Terry was at Max's front door. He knocked a few times, not sure if she was up yet since it was a weekend.

She opened it up and was surprised to see her best friend there. "Ter?"

Him stopping by was no big deal. She was more surprised that he was up so early, especially on a Saturday and even more so because it was a three day weekend. But whenever there was a case that needed Terry's undivided attention, it just meant that a three day weekend was all work for the man. Yet, she knew he did like to get his sleep when he could… and it was before 11 AM.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I need to tell you something… and it's something you should know first."

"O…kay," she said, unsure. "What's up?"

"It's about me and Dana."

"Yeah?"

"I figured out a way to… maybe fix this…"

"And that way brought to my house? Early?"

He paused. "It's… pretty big."

She looked him over. His tone and body language left her… a little concerned. "How big?"

He took a deep breath. "Big…"

She started to understand. "You mean…"

"I'm going to tell her everything."

Her eyes grew wide.

"I'm gonna tell her I'm Batman."

* * *

HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, TERRY?!

...Oh, wait... I'm the author. Yeah... I guess he has. lol.

So, NOW what's gonna happen? Wait and see, my friends, wait and see...

**Next Path: Path of Revelations**

Terry and Max discuss Terry's decision and the ramifications of it all. Later, Terry goes to see Dana... followed by Dana confronting Max. And... Tai Ji strikes again... and issues a challenge to Batman.

Be here for it!

Same Bat time, Same Bat channel! (to be fair, shejams started it! I was trying NOT to say that! lol, jk!)


	4. Path of Revelations

Welcome back! Sorry for the delay, guys! Been busy with things. But... things are going okay, right now.

And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They mean so much to me!

Now, I know you guys are anxious! So, no intro today! Get to reading! IT'S TIME FOR CHAPTER 4!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Path of Revelations**

"You're gonna what?!" Max pulled Terry inside her apartment, thankful her sister nor her mother were home because she was about to yell at McGinnis. All of the possible recourses to deal with Dana, this was the absolute last thing to do. This was a terrible idea. She had to talk some sense into him. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Maybe," Terry admitted.

She couldn't believe he was trying to joke right now. "Not funny, McGinnis!"

He wasn't joking. "I'm not trying to be…" he said, somberly.

He was taking this seriously. Very seriously. That was a good start, at least. She sighed. "Fine. Just tell me why."

He stared at her, choosing the words he needed to convey what he was feeling. The problem was none were coming out of his mind clearly and it sounded even worse in his speech. "I'm tired of this. I mean… she's just… and if she knew… maybe… but…" He had to stop talking, dragging his palm over his face. He thought about this, he thought. Why was it so hard to explain it to Max without sounding like a babbling idiot?

Max looked at him, puzzled. He was all over the place, not making any sense. He couldn't even get his thoughts together and out his mouth clearly. This wasn't Terry. Not the Terry Max had gotten to know. Despite what he may believe about himself or whatever he may have been in the past, Max knew that when Terry had his mind focused on something, he thought it through.

He clearly hadn't thought this all the way through.

If he had… he wouldn't be sounding like this.

The same train of thought occurred to Terry as well. He eventually sighed. He was stumbling too much and not making any sense, not even to himself. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "So much going on…"

"And you think this is the way to deal with it?" she asked.

He groaned, "Max…"

"No, Terry! Listen! Dana's mad at you! And I mean… way mad!" She winced at her own observation. "And, okay, yeah, it sucks. But… telling her… this?"

"You said I should, once."

"Yeah! When guys were having a rough patch here and there! Not when she was looking at you like she wanted to choke you to death! Not now! I mean, come on! What would telling her now really… seriously do?!"

"It's the only way she'll listen."

She wanted to slap him. In fact, she had to keep herself from doing so. "And is that all you want?! For her to listen?! What's that really gonna do? It won't change anything! You're still gonna be Batman! You're still gonna put it all on the line for this city! Her knowing that won't change anything!"

Terry paused. He scratched the back of his head. Once more and again, Max was right. He might as well have that tattooed on his arm for moments like this. But she was. He didn't know this would work. He wasn't sure if this would even solve everything. He wasn't sure she would listen or if it would make things between him and Dana any better.

He wasn't even entirely sure he wanted to do this.

And she could easily see that. "You're not even sure if this is what you want to do."

He wasn't.

There was a problem.

He threw his head back and exhaled, closing his eyes.

He did know Dana might not react well to the fact he was the Dark Knight, even if it would explain his absence in his life. It seemed reasonable that it might make her freak out even more. She might even want to permanently end things because of it. He didn't have a safe or easy job. This wasn't the kind of life that most people would understand. Outside of other heroes, only a select few ever got it.

But, at that moment, one thought did randomly enter his mind. One he hadn't considered until this very instant.

He looked at Max, "It worked for us after you found out…"

"It…" Max stopped. For a long time, she was silent. That was a comeback she didn't expect… nor was it one she was prepared for. Because Terry had a point: there was no way they would have ever been this close if she hadn't found out about his superhero life. She managed to get her vocabulary back, "That… th-that's not the same."

"Why?"

"I mean… it just isn't…"

"Why?"

His question was simple. The answer… was far more complicated than Max thought it was. She thought it was going to be a simple answer but when she opened her mouth to speak… no words came out. And some words she thought of… were words that she thought were ridiculous… but the longer she thought it over… the more they seemed to make sense.

"Why?" he asked again. This time… he was trying to figure out an answer. And it was more complex than he thought.

They both paused. No answer was coming to Terry's question. At least… not one that either could actually admit to. For ever since she found about his secret, Terry and Max grew closer and closer every time they talked about his insane nights or had to study late due to them. While Max could not help but feel special that she was the only one Terry shared it with, she was far more worried about the ramifications would be from him telling Dana his secret.

But now she was worried about if Dana knew he was Batman, he would stop trusting her as much. He'd stop relying on her as much.

…He'd stop coming around as much…

And that was really bothering her. She enjoyed his company, getting to talk to him, hearing about his adventures. She loved hearing about it, even. It meant the world to her. With her family gone 95% of the time, any time Terry was around… the fact that he was in her life, period, made the loneliness Max felt go away and stay away.

If that was lost… what would she have? Would she even have him as a best friend anymore? Would they even be friends?

Max finally spoke up, "Terry… I'm begging you not to do this. It's a mistake."

He looked at her. "Maybe… but… I gotta at least try…"

"This won't change anything." She rubbed her arm, "Nothing will change and you know that."

"No… I don't… and I have to try…"

He turned to leave when Max instinctively grabbed hold his arm. "Don't…" she breathed before she could stop herself.

It surprised her. It surprised Terry. Max looked at her hand, wondering how it even got on Terry's arm in the first place. Terry looked at her hand, as well. They looked at each other and their eyes locked, some part buried deep in both of them silently begging for one or the other to say something.

When neither of them did, Max let her hand fall and Terry went on, bound for Dana's.

After he was out of the door, Max just leaned against it, worrying about him… worrying about his state of mind… worrying what the outcome of his decision would be… and wondering if things between them were indeed changing… or had it always been different.

Terry went to the home of his current ex-girlfriend Dana Tan. As he stood in front of her door, his mind was racing; he had no idea if he was about to do the right thing.

Then again… what he went through with his best friend… made him wonder if he was standing on the right doorstep.

A part of him was thinking all the way over to Dana's that telling her the truth would come with more consequences than previously realized: while letting Dana in on his secret would more than likely fix them, it would put a strain on his friendship with Max. He relied on the pink haired teen a lot, far more than he realized at times, and, if Dana knew the truth, that would definitely take Max out of his life significantly.

But did she deserve that? Did Max deserve to be put on the back burner now after everything she'd helped him through? It was because of her, and _only_ because of her, that his relationship with Dana didn't crash and burn a long time ago.

And was that relationship worth sacrificing to repair things with Dana? The raven haired girl means so much to Terry… but as much as he didn't think Max deserved to have a reduced role in his life… he didn't _want_ her to have a reduced role in his life.

She is way too good a friend for that.

So the question came to him again… was he doing the right thing?

It was all too much jumbling around in his head at once and it was starting to drive him crazy.

He decided to stick with his initial decision. And let the chips fall where they may.

He sighed and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes, putting his hands in his pockets. He was going to knock again when the door opened. When he saw it was Dana answering, it didn't make him any happier… particularly because she didn't look happy. Not that he expected her to.

She groaned. "What do you want?"

"To talk," he answered. "Please."

She stared at him for a few seconds. She thought about going back inside but changed her mind, against her better judgment. She rolled her eyes and sighed in disgust. She walked outside and folded her arms. "What?"

Terry exhaled and decided to go for it. "I know you're mad… and I know you're going to be that way for a long time… but there are things I need to say… I probably should've said a long time ago."

She sucked her teeth and shook her head. "So, why say them now?"

Interesting question. "Because… you deserve to know…"

She paused and stared at him for a few seconds in absolute silence.

Terry couldn't read her face so he wasn't sure if he should even go on until he found out what she was thinking.

Then… the most expected thing happened, the very last thing he expected her to do…

She laughed.

She actually laughed.

He was so confused.

"It's funny," the black haired girl said, after slowing her laughter. Her anger shined through again. "Suddenly, I deserve to know? All of a sudden, huh?"

"Dana…"

"You always think that'll do, huh? What's so different now? What's changed between now and week ago? Than two months ago? Than a year ago?"

He couldn't believe it. Even him trying to explain his life was going horribly. He stumbled to find an answer. "I-I just want to…"

"You just want to! You just want to! Funny how things are wrong, you do what you always do: you do what you want to! Not what's good for us! For me! No! It's what you want to!"

He stopped. He didn't how to respond to any of that.

"You always do this! You wait until the 11th hour to try and fix everything! It doesn't work that way, McGinnis! You can't keep doing this over and over and expect me to keep waiting for you!"

"Dana, if you just…"

"No!"

"Just give me a chance…"

She put her hands up, "No! Okay?! NO! I'm not giving you a chance! I've given you a chance and another and another and another and I'm not doing it anymore! Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it! I don't even care! Why don't you go tell it to your actual girlfriend! MAX!"

That implication came out of left field. At least, to Terry. Sort of. "What are you even talking about?"

"She knows all about your life! I know next to nothing! She gets to know and not me!"

"And I'm trying to…"

"Too little! Too late! I'm through with you, McGinnis. And this time? FOR GOOD!" She went back inside and slammed the door.

In more ways than one.

Terry stood there for about thirty seconds, taking in all that just happened. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

It was done.

It was over.

She just said so.

And nothing he could say… or evidently do… was going to fix it.

And he had to accept that.

He had no choice.

He couldn't force her to listen and was never going to make her do anything.

All he could do… was let it go.

He couldn't help but wonder if this is what Bruce went through in his life. And how in the heck that old man didn't go crazy… er than he already was.

With nothing else to do, he went on home.

He had already had a very long day… and it wasn't even 11 AM yet. He needed some sleep.

The night was coming and Tai Ji was still lurking in the shadows of Gotham.

Later, Max was sitting at home, going over homework and getting everything ready for when she met with the Harvey Industry execs tomorrow. She found it hard to focus, what with Terry going through her mind over and over again.

She was so nervous about what was going to happen to him. And between him and Dana… and between him and her.

There was a knock at the door.

Immediately, Max jumped up, very anxious, hoping it was Terry. Hoping he changed his mind and not go through with his suicidal plan. She ran for the door and threw it open. "Ter…"

She stopped when she saw Dana standing there with her arms folded.

"Expecting someone else?" she asked.

'_Oh, slag…_' Max thought. Outwardly, she had no answer. Dana's words were charged with anger, if not overt. It was like a power transformer; you didn't need to see lightning crackle to know there was a massive amount of power surging through.

Dana walked in. Max let her. She had no idea if she was supposed to stop her or if she even could. The black haired girl never seemed so upset before.

"I need to say something to you," Dana said.

Max closed the door, slowly, but left it partially open. She was afraid she might have to make break for it if Ms. Tan flipped out. Besides, she had something to get off her chest, as well. And that might not go well, either.

"Okay…" the pink haired said, uneasily. She gathered her courage up. "I actually wanna talk to you, too."

Dana raised an eyebrow. "And what about?"

Max folded her arms under her chest. She sighed and decided not to let her anger come up. That was just going to make things worse. "Why do you think Terry has gone back to his old life?"

She sighed in disgust. "He didn't waste any time telling you."

"I'm just asking…"

"Look," she stopped her. "I don't actually think that."

"You said it."

Dana's anger was rising even higher. Max's audacity was really working her nerves. "Oh! And you have NEVER been wrong about Terry, right?"

Max rolled her eyes. Before becoming friends with Terry, she was as wary of McGinnis as everyone else until she could see him turning his life around. Of course, what Dana didn't know was it was the incident of mistaken identity which led Max to learning Terry's true secret all along. Max's cover for her and Terry getting closer was, after getting to know what Terry was really about, she found him to just be a great guy.

Whenever Max thought about it… it was actually the absolute truth. Batman or not.

"Yes… I have…" Max admitted. "And I'm sorry I ever was. Because he's not that way."

"You didn't know him like I do… when he was."

"I get that… but you've got to see he's changed."

The black haired girl scoffed. "How would I see that? WHEN would I see that?!"

"Dana…" Max exhaled.

"Look," Dana held her hand up, then lowered it. "I didn't come here for this. I came here to tell you it's over. Me and Terry are done… for good."

Oh, that wasn't a good sign. "Say what?"

"I broke up with him. For good. We're done. So… you don't have to worry about sharing Terry with me anymore. He's all yours."

This wasn't good. This isn't what Max wanted. Not at all. "Dana, it's not like that."

Dana cocked her head to the side. "Max, gimme a break, will ya?"

"Huh?"

"You can't tell me it's not like that when ALL of the signs are there!"

"Signs?" Max was really perplexed.

Dana got angrier. "I gotta spell it out for you? Fine! Let's go down the list!"

The dark skinned teen was really worried now. Close to petrified. She was thankful she left the door cracked. She was now hoping Terry was there… in full costume in case Dana decided to try and kill her.

"You see him more than I do! You talk to him more than I do! You are just around him more than I think I ever have been! Especially lately! I mean… you even ARGUE with him more than I do!"

It was nearly impossible to deny any of that but Max had to try, "Oh, come on, Dana…"

Dana quickly cut her off. "You probably kiss him more than I do."

Max's cheeks burned immediately. A few seconds passed before she could ever respond. "We have NEVER done that!"

"And you're telling me you've never wanted to? Never even thought about it?"

"He's my best friend!"

"That's not a 'no'."

Max opened her mouth to speak but no words were coming out.

The fair skinned teen sighed and shook her head. She found a small piece of calm from somewhere. She looked the pink haired girl in the eyes. "Face it, Max: I'm not Terry's girlfriend. I haven't been in months. You are. You two just don't know it… or do you?"

"There's nothing to know!" Max said, desperately.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Dana!"

"Max…" She put her hands up. She just wanted this to end. "…just…" She took a few breaths. "…do… whatever you want. Like I said, I'm done with Terry, so, we don't have to share him. He's all yours." Dana walked out of the door.

Max just sat down on her couch. Was Dana serious just now? It was insane… her and Terry. They're best friends. Not boyfriend and girlfriend. They never could be. It was just crazy.

…right?

That night, Terry was in the Batmobile, patrolling the city. Before going out as Gotham's guardian, he spent the rest of the afternoon asleep in his room. He thought that would take his mind off of everything before going out that night but it didn't work. His argument with Dana… or her completely shutting him down and out… was still on his mind. But there was something else has his attention now.

Max.

And, as much as he wanted to worry about what was happening with him and Dana, Max kept coming into his mind over and over again.

Dana couldn't have been serious, right? Max, his actual girlfriend. That didn't make any sense.

…Was the story he kept telling himself over and over, eventually hoping it would be true.

Problem was, logically, yeah, he could see that.

"_Terry,_" the first Batman's voice came over the comlink.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"_Tai Ji just made another move._"

"Where?"

"_A few hours ago, he kidnapped Henry Young, a retired corporate lawyer. The police just found his car abandoned near Crime Alley. They found a black tiger and a message._"

"What'd the message say?"

"'_Beacons of hope never die.'_"

Terry narrowed his eyes in confusion. He hated it when criminals did things like that. Just say what you want, for crying out loud. "What does that even mean?"

"_It's an old slogan used for the old Gotham Life building. It's a promo they used when it was first opened. That's where he is._"

"On my way."

"_Terry… only a few people would even remember that slogan. Me and Barbara are on that list. He left it obscure on purpose. He left it for you. He's challenging you._"

That made sense. After all of Tai Ji's ranting about justice, it made sense that he'd want a one-on-one confrontation. "Fine. Maybe I can take him down and save anybody else from dying."

"_I just sent you the address._ _Good luck._"

"Thanks." Terry cut the comlink and sped toward the Gotham Life building.

* * *

Wow. Dana's mad. Max and Terry are confused. And Tai Ji has a challenge set. Yeah, this is happening.

Also, I know some of you are worried about the love triangle and how it's going, just bear with me people. It may not end how some of you want it to but, I promise, I'll make it worthwhile. After all, when things like this happen in relationships, are they ever simple? Stick with me, people. I got you.

And... Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the fight you've been waiting for... is about to arrive.

**Next Path: Path of Justice**

Batman VS. Tai Ji...

Need I say more?

You can't miss this!


	5. Path of Justice

Sorry for the delay! Been very busy lately but... the work goes on!

Now... Batman VS. Tai Ji...

Oh, I know some of you have been waiting for this!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Path of Justice**

Batman arrived at the old Gotham Life building; he entered it with his cloaking device activated and began to search the building for Tai Ji and his hostage. He left the Batmobile some ways back as not to tipoff his enemy. The building was near the center of Gotham; it stood as a symbol for Gotham's past. It was one of the few buildings of its age that wasn't in Old Town nor had been torn down. In fact, the entire building had stood up pretty well to the test of time; it was in nowhere as bad as shape as anyone thought.

The hero carefully walked through the hallways and old business rooms, trying to locate Tai Ji and Henry Young. He was on one of the uppermost floors of the building, moving as quiet as possible. So far, there was no sign of…

"Over here, Batman," Tai Ji's voice echoed through empty hallways.

Either he wasn't quiet enough… or Tai Ji was just that good. Since he was confident in his stealth skills… the latter was the answer. And that was troubling.

Deactivating his cloak, the young hero ran in the direction of the callout. He entered another room and saw Tai Ji standing at the far side near a wall, with an older, balding, grey haired man on his knees before him, facing Batman. It was Henry Young, the lawyer the killer kidnapped before. Tai Ji had a knife lightly pressed against Young's throat. The full moonlight shined through the windows, allowing Batman to see the gleam of the blade and the fear in the older man's eyes.

Batman was horrified. "Tai Ji… don't do this…"

"His name is Henry Young, Batman," Tai Ji explained. "Do you know anything about him?"

Batman wasn't sure how to answer. Or if he even should. He needed to get that knife away from Young's neck… and prevent it from going through it.

"He used to make a living through lying and stealing… taking the lives of other people with just his voice. He was a lawyer." He looked down at his captive. "What does he know about actual justice? Nothing. But I will teach him…" He looked at Batman. "…and you…" He then said, menacingly, "That _justice_ waits for no one! And that to stand in its way… or to try and escape it… is evil… and the sentence for such things… is death."

"P-P…please…" Young pleaded. "Help… me…"

Batman's eyes grew wider. "…no…"

"Justice, Batman…" Tai Ji spoke. "_True_… justice. It takes no prisoners." With a flick of his rest, he slashed the throat of Young.

Batman gasped and reached for Young, out of instinct, "NO!"

Young fell over. He was gone before he hit the floor.

Tai Ji casually dropped the knife on the floor. He no longer needed it.

Growling, Batman gritted his teeth. He launched at the madman, using his rockets for extra boost, and tackled him into a wall. They both went through the wall, crashing into the next room. They rolled on the ground and Batman kicked Tai Ji away from him and the young hero quickly got to his feet.

"COME ON!" Batman yelled.

Tai Ji got to his feet then said, in a low tone, "You rush to your own defeat."

The Black Tiger killer dashed at the hero and struck him in the chest with his palm and this followed up with a strike to the side of the face. Batman stumbled as Tai Ji followed up with a powerful kick, sending him through another wall.

Batman remembered their first meeting and the power in his first kick. The one he just absorbed made the first one feel like a love tap.

The Dark Knight rolled on the ground, getting to his hand and knees. He took a few seconds to get his breath back and heard Tai Ji's footsteps slowly approach at first then pick up speed. He jumped up in time to be kicked in the chest. Batman stumbled back but got in a punch across the villain's face. He punched him again and again. He went for one more that Tai Ji ducked underneath and gave Batman an uppercut. Tai Ji gave him a dropkick, sending him through another wall.

This was already getting old. Batman knew he had to switch his strategy up a bit to stand a chance.

The black tiger killer walked in. The hero threw a small metal ball. Smoke exploded from the ball. Tai Ji backed up, beginning to cough from the sudden smoke in the room. Using the smoke as cover, Batman attacked. He kicked Tai Ji in the face and punched in the arm. He went for another punch but, while the punch connected, Tai Ji reacted immediately, kicking him in the gut. He found Batman in the smoke and grabbed him, using both of his arms to lock up Batman's right arm and neck and forced him into another room, needing to get out of that smoky room. Still with the lock on Batman, he lifted him up and drove him hard to the ground and began to try choking him out. The young hero was slowly starting to lose consciousness but he quickly regained himself and fought his way out of it by punching at Tai Ji's arm, loosening his grip. He activated the rocket boosters, sending them skidding along the floor but forcing the break from the killer.

The enemies laid on the ground for a second, needing a quick breather. They soon started to rise to their feet, Batman getting back all of the air he could before his enemy decided to go on the attack again.

"Foolish, Batman…" Tai Ji said, slightly out of breath. "Your very efforts… defeat the purpose of your supposed duty."

Batman was curious to what he was talking about but was more grateful for the break. "What are you… even talking about?"

"Do you even know why I'm targeting these people?"

"The thought did cross my mind."

"Guilty need to be punished."

A peculiar statement, Batman thought.

"Tell me: isn't your 'mission' to bring down those who ruin other people's lives?"

"I'm trying to but you keep choking me out."

The Black Tiger killer ignored the heroes quip. "You keep me from destroying the guilty. I have targeted no one who didn't deserve it."

"Mimi Blackwell? What'd she ever do to you?"

"It's not what she did to me. She's does nothing but lie and put down others to prop herself up. A trait of her family."

"And the Shang brothers? Ryan Cade? The Cades you nearly burned to death?"

"All necessary."

Batman grunted. This was starting to get on his nerves.

"The Shangs, the Cades, the Blackwells… they've committed unbelievable atrocities. And where the next generation could redeem them… they are nothing but rotten apples from poisonous trees. I am the sharp sword that will destroy them all. The fire… that will burn them all away."

This high and mighty attitude… from a serial killer… it irked Batman to no end. "You act so self-righteous! Is that your excuse for killing? Because you're punishing the guilty?! You're not a saint! You're not better than them!"

Tai Ji gritted his teeth. "You do not know anything about me, Batman."

"Really? Didn't you notice some of the people in that penthouse had nothing to do with any of the families you mentioned? And Young? You're hurting innocent people. What more do I need to know?"

"It is not my wish to harm innocence. But justice must be done, however necessary. Collateral damage sometimes cannot be avoided. It is even sometimes required so the world can see the true evil. And those who commit crimes must answer for them."

That was a long enough break. And Terry heard far more insanity than he really cared to for one night. "Don't worry. You will." He launched himself at his enemy again.

He tackled Tai Ji to the floor and tried to punch him. The villain turned his face just in time to dodge and gave the hero a punch in return, forcing him away. The Gotham protector got to his feet and just managed to dodge a kick from Tai Ji and punched him in the gut. Tai Ji stumbled back and, as Batman charged in, Tai Ji spun and gave Batman an elbow to the jaw. It was a powerful blow. Terry immediately thought his jaw cracked but it was probably just severely bruised. Batman staggered back and Tai Ji hit him in the chest with a double palm strike. He fell against a wall and placed his hand on his chest, which at this point he was positive Tai Ji was trying to cave in.

Batman tried catching his breath again but cut it short when he saw Tai Ji going back on the attack. Batman ran and went for a punch. Tai Ji jumped over him and placed a device on his back. The device immediately sent waves of electrical currents through Batman's body, causing him to scream in pain and short out most of his suit, leaving him immobilized.

Bruce, who had been watching from the cave, tried everything to contact Terry but it was no use. While he always wanted to give the kid leeway so he could grow on his own, the elder hero never wanted to be completely cut off from the boy. But, this time, Bruce had no choice. None of his attempts to access or even contact the suit were working. He only hoped that the young Batman could power on through this fight.

And come back alive.

Terry crawled along the ground, grateful that at least his visor was still working. But, at the same time, he wasn't because all he could see was Tai Ji's blows coming for him.

Tai ji dropped his elbow across Batman's back. He picked the hero up, propping him on his knees, and punched him over and over again in the face. Terry could feel himself bleeding underneath his mask. Tai Ji switched to smashing him in the face with his elbow, repeatedly. After his onslaught, Batman just crumbled to all fours.

Breathing hard, Tai Ji stalked the hero for a few seconds… before giving him a swift kick to the gut, lifting him up slightly.

"You defend the guilty, thinking you are some crusader," Tai Ji berated.

He kicked the young hero again, causing him to roll over.

"Learn of their deeds and you will want them punished, as well. You will learn as I did, Batman: your brand of justice has no true meaning. Trying to do things your way… nothing will ever be different. You effect no change. I will."

In a last desperation maneuver, Batman jumped up and went for another punch but Tai Ji grabbed his forearm and punched him several times in the ribs, bruising a couple. He followed up with an elbow to the hero's sternum. He then hit the Dark Knight with an open palm down across the face, sending him back to the floor.

Batman just lay on the ground, groaning in pain. That was his last bit of energy.

Realizing his enemy wasn't getting back up, Tai Ji leaned over and took a few beep breaths, placing his hands on his knees, as the fight took a lot of energy from him as well. He was grateful he won; he wasn't sure he could go another round. After getting some air back, he stood up straight and stared down at his enemy. "Your path is flawed. You only defeat these criminals and lock them away. I will make them no longer a problem. And through their deaths… anthems will be sung. Anthems of true justice."

Batman couldn't even reply. Tai Ji removed the device from his back.

He flipped Batman over and sat over him, forcing his forearm against Batman's throat. "Learn to walk the true path, Batman. Then… you will truly be a warrior." He forced his arm down then got up immediately. He departed, leaving the broken Batman to lie in pain.

Minutes past before Batman felt like he could move again. He started to get up but couldn't. He took a few deep breaths and tried to get up again. No such luck. He groaned and rolled over on to his back.

"Wayne…" he said, weakly. "Hey! Wayne!"

No response.

"C'mon… say you can hear me…"

Nothing. Not even any static.

He growled, "Slag it…"

He tried hitting the circuit to summon the Batmobile but nothing happened.

Whatever that electrical shock was that Tai Ji hit him with, it was effective… very effective.

But he had to get out of there. No matter how hard it was.

After several excoriating minutes, Batman got back to his feet and, very slowly, managed to get to the roof of the abandoned building and looked around at the city. With the lights in his eyes dimming ever so often, he knew he was too far from the cave to make it. He wasn't dying but however hard Tai Ji hit him it was really starting to affect him… critically.

He knew the oncoming feeling.

He risked passing out soon.

He had to get somewhere safe. He had to get somewhere he could recover and not be found.

He was too far from the cave. His lights would go out long before he'd get there, especially without the Batmobile.

…But not too far from his best friend.

Not too far from the one person who always had his back.

The person who knew he could depend just as much as he could depend on Bruce.

Max.

And, since he couldn't use his wings to glide, lifting his arms for an extended period was just way too painful, he probably just barely had enough strength to make to her place.

He hoped.

In what should've taken him a few minutes, it took him over an hour to get to Max's apartment building.

He knocked on her window. Very weakly…

It took a few more knocks to wake her from her sleep. She slowly sat up and looked at the window. She recognized when Terry was just too exhausted that he didn't feel like going all the way home. She slowly got to the window; not thinking tonight would be any different.

She had no idea that tonight would be the beginning to changing everything.

She opened the window and saw how awful shape he was in and gasped. "Terry?!"

He groaned as he pulled himself into her room. She caught him as he was half way in.

"Terry?!" She laid him down on the floor and removed his mask and saw how bad a beating he just took.

He focused on her but that was all he saw just before he passed out.

* * *

Whoa... Tai Ji is... something huh? Now, Terry's in some bad shape and this killer is still on the loose. But, at least, he's someplace safe.

But don't worry! This isn't over yet, folks! There will be a final showdown between these two foes that will settle everything once and for all. But... not yet...

I tease, don't I?

**Next Path: Path of Heart**

Terry is recovering from his duel with Tai Ji and mentally prepares for when he has to face him again. And Terry and Max discuss their separate encounters with Dana... which will lead to...

Be here for it!

(Yes, I meant to do that! :) lol)


	6. Path of Heart

SAY WHAT?! Chapter 6?! ALREADY?! Yes, indeed! It's here, folks!

Now, one thing, I HATE when re-read my stuff? Is when I find spelling ererrors... umm... errors. lol. Sorry about those, everyone. I try to catch them all but some slip pass me. I hope you guys can still enjoy the stories.

Now... on to Chapter 6. Quick recap: Batman vs. Tai Ji ended with the Black Tiger killer defeating the Dark Knight. Terry made it to Max's just as he passed out. Keep in mind, this will be the first time these two have spoken to each other since they both had their own encounters with Dana. What will happen?

* * *

**Chapter 6: Path of Heart**

Once, during a battle with Mad Stan, the insane bomber threw a grenade at him that exploded not five feet from where he was standing. The blast sent him through a window, down three stories, and into oncoming traffic, where he was hit by a semi truck midfall, causing him to skip over the top of the truck and land on concrete.

_That_ felt less painful than McGinnis felt after his fight with Tai Ji.

The next morning came and he, painfully, opened his eyes. He quickly shut them due to light sensitivity from the rays of sun coming in through the windows. He slowly opened them again, peeking while his eyes adjusted, groaning all the while. Once he was used to the light, he looked at his surroundings.

Maxine's bedroom. He knew it well enough.

Whenever he spent the night, Terry usually slept on the floor or on her couch, depending on how nice she was feeling. This was the first time he was ever on her bed, to sleep anyway. He usually sat on it when they were studying. He looked down at his body to see that the top portion of his suit was gone and that his head and torso bandaged. He slowly sat up, gritting his teeth at the pain. Surprisingly, though, it wasn't the worse pain he'd been in since becoming the Dark Knight but it sure did feel like it last night. Terry had been enough battles to know truly damaging injuries; this wasn't it. He would be sore for a few days but there was no permanent harm done and he would recover just fine.

…No permanent harm done…

Terry couldn't believe it when he realized it.

Tai Ji really wasn't trying to kill him; that crazy serial killer was actually trying to _teach_ him a lesson.

It was made worse since Tai Ji had some impressive techniques. After all, he hit Batman just where he needed to in order to wear him down and keep him from fighting.

Just something else to watch out for with this villain.

The next fight couldn't be drawn out too long. He had to take the killer down quick. Or else… Tai Ji might not be so kind next time…

The door opened as Max walked in. She saw him sitting up and breathed a very loud sigh of relief. "Oh, my God," She dashed over and hugged him. "Am I glad to see you up." She sat down on the bed and looked him over. "Are you okay?"

"Sore… but that's not new." He rubbed his forehead, groaning. "How long was I out?"

"You got here about 2 last night. It's only 10 now."

With the thrashing he took, he was surprised to only be out eight hours. He must be getting used to getting beat up. Scary notion in itself. "Must not have been as bad as I thought."

She scoffed, "Yeah, right. I have a garbage bag full of gauze that says differently. Good news was nothing was that deep."

He sighed. "Yeah, kinda figured they weren't."

"But, slag. He bruised you up like crazy."

"Yeah… yeah, he did…" He paused. Tai Ji could've killed him. He _let_ him live. That was almost insulting… then Terry realized he was alive so he quickly got over it. "Thanks for patching me up."

"Ain't the first time."

"Won't be the last." He looked at his clothing, noticing again only the lower portion of his suit was still on him. "Where…"

Max pointed to a duffle bag by her door. His remainder of his suit was inside.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She blushed a little, "I… umm…" She cleared her throat. "…left the tights on… at-at the bottom… because… well, anyway…"

He scoffed. He shook his head and smirked. "Yeah, I get it. Thanks." His smirk quickly faded; his thoughts shifted back to the fight and Tai Ji's determination. It was impressive, to say the least.

She looked him over and saw that he was in a different frame of mind than usual. It usually came with a particularly tough baddie. And with how badly he was assaulted, this one was really tough. "What happened last night?"

It took Terry a minute to gather all of his thoughts. He thought about Tai Ji's lecture, his skill, his planning, his ferocity… and his heartless murder of Henry Young. "Tai Ji." He paused, "That guy… that guy's good."

"Wait…" Max said. "Just him… that's it?"

Terry nodded, "Mm-hmm."

Her eyes widened. "He beat you like this? By himself?"

"Beat the slag out of me is a better way to put it. And… he was holding back."

Max looked at him, shocked. Holding back? She looked his body over, at the bruises, the cuts, and the bandages. "THIS is holding back?!"

"Yeah. He was just showing me how badly he _can_ beat me. He wasn't trying to kill me. But… it's not just that."

"What do you mean?"

"He's serious about what he's doing. He's not a random serial killer, Max. He's got a… conviction about all this. He's dead serious about it. He's got a mission… and he's going to complete it. No matter what…"

This was a different tone for Terry, closest he'd come to sounding like this was when the Joker resurfaced some time back. Or when he had to deal with Charlie Bigelow. "Wow."

"Yeah." He rubbed his gut, "Makes him a hard puncher." He sighed. "Couldn't save the lawyer either."

Max felt bad. Terry took loss hard, especially since it was rare that there was someone he couldn't save. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just have to fight harder next time. And smarter." He started to get up and got a good footing once he was off the bed. An early and hopeful sign that he was going to be fine.

"I don't mean just about that."

He had his back to her as he started to move around and stretch to assess and adjust to the damage. Not too bad. He could still fight. "What do you mean?"

The dark skinned teen rubber her arm, trying to not say what was about to but knew she had to anyway. She looked down at the floor, "Dana was here…"

He stopped.

"Must've been after you two talked…"

He turned around and stared at her. "And…"

"She…" Max paused. She really didn't want to tell him. She just couldn't stop herself, either. "She… told me that… she was done with you… totally…"

He paused. No shock there. He'd already heard it. He folded his arms and leaned against her dresser. "I know… she said the same thing to me."

Max looked up. "So you didn't get to tell her…"

"No… barely got to say anything. She told me we were through, slammed the door in my face, and that was that."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

They paused for a long time. They both remembered Dana's insinuation about their relationship. Individually, they thought it was ludicrous. However… being so close together… in the same room… with no one else even close to nearby… it seemed less and less like an insane notion.

On that subject, in fact, Max was curious about something. "What else did she say?" she asked, wondering if Dana gave Terry the same reasoning she gave her.

Terry held it back, not sure if it was good idea to discuss it out not. "Not much else." He looked at her uneasy, and her look mirrored that.

He groaned. He hated lying to Max, for one reason it was so hard. After all, at this point, what didn't she know about his life?

He decided to come clean. "Alright… listen, she did say one more thing… but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think it was true."

"What?" Max already figured where this was going but she had to be sure before she said anything.

"She said…" It was his turn to not want to admit something but he had to, "she said… you were the reason I didn't see her. Because I had you… I didn't need her."

Max sighed. Since he went there, she might as well go along. "Yeah… she said the same to me."

More than anything Terry didn't want Max to blame herself for this mess. It wasn't on her. Terry knew all this was his doing. "It's not true, Max. This isn't your fault. She's just upset and not thinking straight. She didn't mean that. You didn't cause this."

The pink haired genius looked down at the floor, "I'm… not sure I believe that. I mean… I didn't want you to tell her. A-about you being Batman. Maybe…" She paused. She whispered, just barely audible, "I was trying to keep you to myself."

She was making herself to be the bad guy. And Terry already had enough of those right now. And, in this case, it just wasn't true. "You didn't want me to make a mistake…"

She wasn't so sure. She shrugged, "Was… that really the reason?"

He paused. "Just… don't give it too much thought."

"Yeah…"

An uneasy silence took over. Both of them thought about everything Dana said to them. Max feared that… maybe she was hogging Terry to herself. And Terry… was beginning to wonder why he didn't just come out and tell his ex the truth or prove it to her. It wouldn't have been hard. He could've gone to see her in full costume, met her on the street, there were a number of ways he could've done it.

…So, why didn't he?

After a few seconds, Terry finally broke silence, "Hey, I need to go see Wayne. Find out about…"

"Yeah, yeah," Max waved off his explanation. She retrieved some extra clothes of his from her closet and handed them to him.

He went into her bathroom and got changed; both of their minds racing through their current predicament as he did so. He emerged and found her sitting on her bed with a forlorn expression. He really didn't want her to keep worrying. He put the remainder of his uniform in his bag. He looked back at her then down at the floor. They had to deal with this… just now… probably wasn't the best time.

He looked up at her. "I better get going."

She got up from the bed and walked up to him. "Yeah…"

"Thanks… again… for patching me up…"

She nodded.

Silence took over again. But… for some reason… it wasn't awkward… just… a wanted stillness.

They were close.

Way too close.

At least… a lot closer than they had ever been before. Their faces were getting a lot closer than… they thought they should be… once. But, now… they didn't really feel like was wrong for them to be. For the life of them both, they couldn't figure out a reason not to do this.

Somewhere… they knew this shouldn't happen…

Maybe because of how the old man would feel about it or the words of… that… black haired girl… whatever her name is… neither of them could remember right now.

But none of that mattered right now.

Nothing else mattered right now.

Because, somewhere else… a much larger place in their minds… they _wanted_ this to happen…

Their lips met. And the first thought that came to both of their minds…

Why had this never happened before?

After an initial first kiss, as innocent as it could be, another followed. Followed by another. Then another. Before they knew it, they were making out with each other. Before either of them knew it, they had their arms wrapped around each other.

The moment was heated; passion, unmistakable. And the kisses… were just too slaggin' perfect.

It was only after five minutes of intense making out that they stopped and fully realized what just happened. Their eyes were wide as they stared at each other. With Terry's hands on Max's waist and hers on his chest, the hardest thing at that moment was removing the embrace from one another.

They both let go simultaneously, both saying, "Sorry…"

The wanted stillness just minutes ago… turned into a horribly awkward silence that was thick enough to cause a traffic jam.

Neither of them could deny this kiss was… indescribably perfect. But… at what cost?

And why did it even happen? Was it a knee jerk reaction to Terry's thrashing from last night? Was it their own minds playing a trick on them because of Dana's words?

…Or was it something they were both denying that had always been there… that wouldn't be denied anymore?

What had they just done?

With so many questions racing through their minds, the pink haired girl then asked the most pressing question. "What… does this mean?"

Surprisingly… the question caught Terry off guard. Not so much the question but more of the fact that Max asked. He couldn't stop himself from answering how he was about to. Though he so desperately wished he could… "I… I don't know, Max…" It nearly killed him at what he just said.

She stared at him. She thought about his answer… and how else could he answer? It would be wrong for her to expect more than that right now. She wasn't mad or upset. It made sense. "I get it…"

He felt horrible. He just kissed her. He just kissed his best friend. He just _made out_ with his best friend. And the best response he could come with was 'I don't know.' He couldn't feel worse if he went another round with Tai Ji. He tried to explain, "Max…"

"No, Ter, it's okay, really," She shook her head. "You've got… EVERYTHING going on right now. Dana, this new bad guy… and now this… I understand. I really do, seriously."

She understood. Of course she understood. Max always did. It made him feel worse. "When this thing with Tai Ji is over… we can talk about this."

"We don't have to."

"But we do. And we should."

He sincerely meant that. And, in all honesty, it brought a warm feeling to her chest. She smiled and nodded. He left, grabbing the bag containing his Batsuit on the way out.

"See ya later, Max."

She waved at him. He departed.

Max plopped back down on her bed… completely in shock at what she just done. She flung herself, back first, on her bed.

She just kissed… made out with Terry. Terry, her best friend, her confidant. She giggled lightly when she thought she just kissed Batman.

It did answer her question about their relationship however.

…Or did it?

Later, after getting to Wayne Manor, Terry went down to the Batcave and saw Bruce, sitting at the computer. As always, his loyal Great Dane, Ace, was by his side. Ace barked as Terry entered and ran toward him. The old soldier turned to see his protégé approach and looked at him in surprise.

Terry knelt down and petted the Great Dane. "Hey, mutt. Miss me?"

Ace barked.

"I thought you were dead for a second, there," Bruce said, somewhat coldly.

McGinnis looked at the old man, narrowing his eyes. He stood up. "Gee, thanks for worrying about me," his words drenched in sarcasm as he walked further into the cave. He placed the Batsuit on the repair table.

Bruce got up and walked over to the table, looking the suit over. "Tai Ji really put you through the ringer."

"Gonna have the scars to prove it."

Bruce smirked. "Hmph! Join the club."

They immediately got to work on repairing the suit. It had to be ready for the next round with Tai Ji, which they both knew was coming soon. He hadn't come this far to take a break now. They started inspecting and replacing the circuitry of the uniform first, repairing the fabric would come later. All in all, the suit was too terribly damaged; it wouldn't take so long to repair it. Regardless, it had to be done right.

But, the suit wasn't what was currently plaguing Terry's mind. It was how it got that way… and the enemy who caused it.

"So…" the young McGinnis spoke up, breaking the silence.

"So, what?" Bruce asked, never looking up from his work.

The teen looked back down at the suit. "Aren't you going to get on me about how I screwed up?"

"Why would I? You tried your best to save Young. Had you moved any sooner, the result would've been the same. Tai Ji picked the building because it was quiet enough to hear you coming. He was prepared. That's all there is to it."

"And me not coming straight back?"

"He was ready for you. He fought to defeat you. You have to get where you can to recover. I've done it myself quite a few times. Besides, the suit's sensors kicked in just as you made it Max's. I knew you were safe there."

Terry stopped working and leaned over the work table, looking at the damaged suit, remembering the beating that came along with the damage. He groaned, "Just wish I could've done more."

"You did all you could. Tai Ji brought that man up there to kill him. Bottom line."

"And to fight me." He went back to work.

"And to talk to you. I heard some of what he had to say before the suit went dark."

Terry fell silent while he kept working.

His silence concerned Bruce. The original Dark Knight looked up, "You didn't buy any of that garbage, did you?"

Terry looked at him, indignantly. "Course not. Just…" He thought his words over, "remember what you told me about men who fight with conviction? Who are so passionate about what they are doing, they'll die for it? He is. He's not the typical criminal. He doesn't care if he dies… because he's not afraid to."

Bruce knew a little something about that. He always believed in his mission. But whenever he came across men who had the same conviction, no matter how wrong they were, they always were his strongest opponents. His immediate thoughts went to Ra's al Ghul. "Then you'll have to be ready the next time. Fight with even more conviction than he does."

Terry nodded. "Right."

Bruce went back to the suit. "How's Max doing?"

At her name, Terry's heart skipped a beat. Just hearing her name brought the memory of the kiss, which he was trying to suppress. If only that girl didn't kiss so good. But the bigger shock was Bruce was asking about her. The young McGinnis looked at his mentor, "You're asking?"

"She stitched you up. Not a bad job, either. I thought I was going to have to come get you until she called."

There was surprising news. "She… called?"

He nodded, still focused on fixing the suit. "She sent me pictures after she put all of the bandages on to make sure she did everything right." He paused and looked at him. "You're lucky to have such a friend." He went back to the suit.

Terry was taken aback to hear his mentor saying things like that. Made him wonder if the old man was going soft.

…No, that wasn't it.

Bruce was just pointing out what Terry knew all too well.

However, since he was proving he was human, a fact that Terry tended to forget at times, and he had to ask for advice from someone, Bruce was as good as anyone. Well, maybe not, but he was in the room and Ace is just a dog. The old man would have to do. "Hey, Bruce… I need your advice on something."

"No." Bruce never looked up from the suit.

"You don't even know what this is about."

"I know you and Dana broke up."

Terry looked at him surprised. "How'd you…"

"I figured it out," Bruce interrupted. "Your mood lately was a tall tale sign. And you have been rather eager to go out on patrols and you haven't complained about how Dana complains about you in days."

"I complain about that?"

"More often than you realize. Anyway, I have no advice about that. So, don't even bother."

"It's not about her."

Bruce looked up at him.

"It's about Max."

"No." Bruce went back to the suit. He figured his protégé was about to go into a tirade about her joining him in crime fighting again. He would not budge on that position, no matter what, period.

Terry sighed. If it were only that easy. "Not that."

"Oh." Bruce was actually surprised. And the only way Terry even figured that out was because he'd been around the original Batman so long. He looked back at him, "What then?"

Terry paused and looked at the ground, not sure how to answer. He wasn't sure if he was even about to admit this… to Bruce of all people. Heck, admitting it to himself hadn't fully happened yet. And that made bringing this up even harder to do.

With him taking so long to respond, however, Bruce already knew. "Hmph. Well, that took long enough."

"What?"

Wayne raised an eyebrow. "You're supposed to be smart at this point."

Terry didn't even know how to respond.

"You like the girl. There's no real shock there."

Terry sighed and shook his head. Bruce figured it out. Well, of course.

The young man groaned. Naturally, the first Batman knew everything about everybody and everything. He must've seen this coming a mile away. Terry wondered if that was one reason why he never wanted Max to be more involved in the actual crime fighting. Was this always bound to happen between them?

While he would never admit it out loud, honestly, Bruce always thought so. He saw Max as very capable, talented, headstrong, and a very good hearted; all admirable qualities. He didn't want her in the "life" to save the heart she had; Gotham can take that from you in a second. But he also saw something else in the pink haired teen: a loyalty to Terry and he saw it mirrored on McGinnis's side as well. With Terry's constant issues with Dana, his perpetual reliance on Max, and even her dependence on Terry, Bruce deduced that somewhere down the line, Terry and Max would, at the very least, develop a small crush on one another; however, given the young man's state of mind and his stance, Bruce could tell… this was far more than a simple crush.

Terry let out a confused sigh. "What do I do?"

"I tell you how to handle criminals and supervillains. Women…" He paused. "Wait. Why _do_ you keep thinking I'm the person to ask about this?"

Terry smirked. That was a very good question. "Temporary moment of insanity… and supreme desperation."

"Clearly."

The computer suddenly dinged.

"What's that?" Terry asked.

Bruce grabbed his cane and got up, heading towards the computer. "A search program I was running just finished up."

"Search program? On what?" Terry followed after his mentor.

"On Tai Ji. I took everything I could hear right up until the transmission cut last night and ran a search, cross referencing all the names of his victims and targets and even facial recognition on Tai Ji. That sound means all the data has been compiled." He sat down and looked at his soldier. "Wanna learn more about your opponent?"

Back to business. All of this relationship stuff could wait. Terry narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Oh, yeah…"

Bruce hit one key on the computer and screen filled with data.

* * *

O_O Whoa! Huh... How about that?

Oh, I know some folks might just hate me now. lol.

FLAME SHIELDS UP!

**Next Path: Path of Vengeance**

Bruce and Terry learn the truth of Tai Ji's horrible, tragedy ridden past. Elsewhere, Dana gets a visit from the most unexpected person. And, later, the Gotham protectors discover Tai Ji's final plan of revenge... and must race to stop him or hundreds of lives will be lost.

Be here for it!


	7. Path of Vengeance

**Chapter 7: Path of Vengeance**

Terry and Bruce read all of the compiled data that came in on Tai Ji, finally learning the truth about the killer and his past.

And it was shocking, to say the least.

Tai Ji was born Tenzin Long. He lost his parents at age 5 to a home invasion. His father's best friend, Robert Hunter, took the boy and his sister, Zhang, who was three at the time, in and raised them, with both children even taking Hunter's last name after Tenzin turned 18.

Hunter sat as primary stockholder and, therefore, owner of the Topaz Minerals Company. Despite his firm yet fair way of running the company, the three of his board members wanted him out. Those members were, none other than, Jackson Blackwell, William Cade, and Chow Shang. They didn't like how he ran the company, meaning Hunter ran it honestly and wouldn't take shortcuts or bribes and passed on many illegal operations that would have made them all insanely rich. The three nefarious board members offered to buy Hunter out but he refused. So, they moved on to other means of forcing him out but he beat them every single time. After trying every way to remove Hunter and failing, they went with a more… direct approach.

For the second time in his life, Tenzin experienced another home invasion… but this one came with the provision of Hunter being the direct and only target. Unfortunately, the diabolical plan was successful. But there was an even more tragic aspect to the case. In whether a deliberate act or on accident, there was a fire and the house burned down.

Tenzin made it out in time.

His younger sister, Zhang, didn't.

Tenzin became an emotionally disabled man afterward. Essentially, he had a breakdown, becoming very detached from the rest of the world. His mission, what most defined as obsession, in his life became to bring down the rest of the board.

Unfortunately… that proved to be impossible.

Thanks to the very impressive cleaners the board members had, no one was ever able to prove who was behind the death of the Hunter family and all of Tenzin's attempt to sue and prove they were responsible went down in flames. Primarily due to his emotional trauma, Tenzin was discredited so much that any evidence he could've possibly found was never allowed to be entertained in the slightest. Eventually, Tenzin became a recluse and went into hiding… for 15 years.

No one ever knew where he went.

Until now…

"My God…" Terry breathed out.

Bruce sat back and intertwined his fingers, "I suspected as much."

"You suspected he was a psychopath because he had an awful… downright terrible childhood?"

"No. That he had a reason for what he was doing. The killings are too involved to not be personal. Same for his fighting style. It's far too calculated for a random serial killer. He takes his time when he fights, analyzes every move."

Terry couldn't deny that. He was still sore and bruised, after all. "What's with his name change?"

Bruce pressed another key on the computer. More data flew up. "Name of an ancestor. A strong warrior in ancient China, it seems."

"Some family tree."

"Just honoring tradition."

Terry leaned on the computer. "So, what's he after? Really?"

"If I had to guess… he's making all of the families pay. They took his… he's taking theirs."

"So, why not just get the ones who killed his dad and sister and get it over with?"

"He couldn't find them." He hit a few keys, "His first target was Arnold Grace, one of the suspected murders of Hunter. After learning of his death at Tai Ji's hand…" Bruce scrolled down to crime scene photos of Grace's… extremely grisly demise, making both Batmen's eyes widen in shock. "his… _very_… gruesome death… the family heads went into hiding, fleeing the country. Since he couldn't find them… Tai Ji shifted his focus. He went after those close to them."

"But only the ones who've committed crimes themselves."

The old man nodded. "He's not touching any of the ones who've stayed out of trouble."

"Those who are innocent…" the young man said, absentmindedly.

"In his eyes."

Terry looked back at the data, focusing on the picture of Tai Ji when he was younger. McGinnis couldn't help but notice that he looked a lot more at peace in his younger years. He couldn't imagine what snapped in his head to force him to do this.

But in that instant, Terry realized, in his position… it wouldn't be hard at all.

In fact, when he first started being Batman… taking such a course of action didn't seem as wrong as it did now. Bruce helped change all of that… but Terry also knew he also had to stay strong on his own. That's why the young hero always had to keep himself in check and make sure to never, ever go down that road, even now. It would just be too easy. And costly. And he couldn't let Tai Ji go any further down it either. His path was killing innocent people, regardless of how guilty his enemies were.

"We have to stop him…" Terry declared.

"We will," Bruce agreed.

"What do you think made him decide to kill other family members first?"

"Like you said, they weren't the most wholesome of people." He hit another key, "Ryan Cade had a history of domestic violence. Married and divorced three times. The women were paid off and it all was swept under the table. The Cades you saved at the hotel aren't any better. The Blackwell girl was the cause of a severe accident from drunk driving. And various rumors just make her for a typical bully girl to be around. And several members of the Shang family were up to plenty of questionable activity in other corporations that would have cost a lot of people their jobs and livelihoods."

Terry looked at all of the data. "Like he said… he's being the sharp sword."

Bruce nodded. "And Young… was the attorney for the three families in the case of Hunter's death."

That settled it. He's killing all of his enemies.

Terry sighed, "And I guess… with the penthouse burning. Not everyone there was a member of any of the families. But…"

"They're casualties to him," Bruce reminded. "Collateral damage. He doesn't want them to die but he must kill who he needs to."

"Who he _thinks_ he needs to." A sick notion. And Terry couldn't let it go on. "That's gonna stop… I'm _going_ to stop him."

"I'll keep checking to find out what his next move is," Bruce explained. "In the meantime, go upstairs and get some rest."

"I can go look for him, Bruce. I'm fine. And he won't beat me like last time."

"I know but get some rest, Terry. The suit will take some time to repair, anyway. I'll call your family and explain that I needed you to work today. Go get some more of your strength back."

While part of him wanted to argue, Terry appreciated the break. He decided to take advantage of it, but he had every intention of going out later, finding, and stopping the Black Tiger killer, once and for all. "Thanks." He started to head for the stairs then paused. He turned back to his mentor, "Did you ever notice that there are a lot similarities between Tai Ji and you…"

Bruce quickly interrupted him, "Are you going to get some sleep voluntarily or due to blunt force trauma?"

Terry threw his hands up in defense, "I'm goin', I'm goin'."

Wayne turned back to the screen to continue working. "And for the record… the same could be said about _you_ and him, don't forget."

Terry silently chuckled. He knew that all too well.

He went upstairs and crashed on the bed in one of the guest rooms. He realized that he hadn't concerned himself with his relationship drama since looking at Tai Ji's past. But that was to be expected. Since his enemy was making his moves, Terry was able to put his all other drama, and himself, to bed for a minute. And, boy, did he need it. He had to get all of his strength back and give his mind a rest. He fell face first on the bed, driving his face into the pillow, falling asleep almost instantly. While he slept, the most peculiar dream took place.

"_What is your path, Batman?" Tai Ji asked him._

_Terry looked down at his body and saw he was in full costume. He could hear his enemy's voice but couldn't see anything since there was a very thick fog in the place he was in._

"_Where do your loyalties lie?"_

_Batman soon found his enemy standing with his arms folded behind his back._

"_You think you can save these people?"_

_The images of Tai Ji's victims, intended or claimed, appeared, flying past both men in picture form._

"_Can you affect any kind of change?"_

_Batman growled. He ran at Tai Ji and jumped for him but, just as he was about to touch him, the villain disappeared._

"_What matters to you?"_

_This voice was different._

_And Terry recognized the voice, immediately… because it was his._

_He stood up and saw he was back in his normal clothes. He turned and saw the Batman suit standing there with his arms folded._

"_Seriously? What matters? Just being Batman? Just being a high school kid? Or both?"_

_Terry paused._

_The Batman presence nodded. He walked around Terry. "So… you want it all? Do you really? Batman… or a normal life… both? Will everyone, and you know who I mean, understand wanting it all?"_

_Terry fell silent at his apparitional self's words. He… or the suit… which was him… was talking about Dana. Would she actually understand if he told her?_

"_Is there someone who already understands? And accepts?"_

_Terry looked at the white eyes of the suit._

_Max._

_Who else could he mean?_

_Batman chuckled. "Make your choice, McGinnis… if you're man enough…"_

Terry opened his eyes and saw the sun was still brightly shining through the Wayne Manor windows, must still be early afternoon.

What a crazy dream.

He rubbed his head, '_Slag… even _dream_-me-Batman is on my case… what a mess…_'

He thought about what he dreamed, or rather, what he was telling himself through the dream. All of the ins and outs of his relationships… but he couldn't fully focus on that right now. He was still tired. He needed more sleep. And he really didn't have the time to put much thought into this anyway. There was a far more important matter at stake. Everything else would have to wait until Tai Ji was brought down. He went on back to sleep… getting all the strength back he could to be ready for the next round.

For what had to be… the final round.

In her house, Dana was reading a book when she heard the doorbell ring. She placed a bookmark in her book and walked downstairs. She opened the front door to find Mary McGinnis standing there.

"Mrs. McGinnis!" Dana said, surprised.

"Hello, Dana," Mary greeted.

This was new. The last person she expected to be at her house was Terry's mother. She'd never been there before. "Umm, come in, come in."

She nodded and walked inside, stopping in the hallway.

"I didn't come to stay," the McGinnis matriarch informed. "I just wanted to stop by and talk to you for a minute. If you don't mind."

"Oh, umm… sure…" Dana was perplexed.

Mary sighed. "Okay, I just need to say this… and it may surprise you…"

"Alright…"

The McGinnis matriarch took a deep breath and exhaled, "Terry is being neglectful, distracted, even erratic, almost, and something has definitely changed about him." She had to rush through that speech. It was hard to speak ill of her son, even if it was in the kindest way possible.

She was right. Dana was surprised. "Oooooooookay…"

"And, above all else, that doesn't excuse him being neglectful to you or not keeping informed. I mean, I understand when he doesn't tell me, I'm his mother. Everyone always _think_ mothers are the last to know. But he should be talking you. He really should."

Dana didn't know what to say.

"But… as hard as this may be for you to believe… you have to know… he's not the same person he was. He's not back in that horrid life. I know."

"How?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Because… if he was… he wouldn't walk with the pride he has in him now. He holds his head up high. He has a look in his eyes… that says… his life isn't a mess. I haven't seen that look in him before. I don't know how the miracle of working for Mr. Wayne has shifted life to this… but he is proud of himself now."

Dana rubbed her arm. Terry definitely was a more stable person now… when she did see him. He did carry himself like he was better now. Not better than everybody… but better than who he was. That much was very true. She did forget that, at times. She exhaled, "Maybe you're right… it's just… I'm getting tired of playing second string to him… intentional or not." She paused. "I just don't think I can do this with him anymore…"

"And, believe me, I understand that. And the thing is… you don't have to. You don't have to take a backseat to his life. You don't deserve that at all." Mary walked up to Dana and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders, "Just… please… don't hate Terry. He may have changed… but it's for the better. He just may not know how to adjust to that change with everyone in his life. And that does happen when things change. But you don't have to stay around and wait… you can change, too."

Everything Mary said was making total sense. Dana tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah… thanks, Mrs. McGinnis."

"For the record… that doesn't mean you have to stay away. You're always welcome in my home."

Dana smiled.

"I have to get going, sweetheart. But… I'll leave you with this… Terry's got his life… and, as hard as it may be… you have to decide how you wish to handle it now. But, just know… there is nothing wrong with going and having your own life. Change comes with growing up. But it doesn't always have to be a bad thing. It's just a little uncomfortable, at first."

Dana paused and let all of the words sink in. They were a point she might have considered before but she was just so focused on being angry at Terry's neglect. But these words from this elder woman, the mother of her ex, as strange as that sounded to say… really made a lot of sense. "Mrs. McGinnis…"

Mary stopped.

"Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, dear."

And since they were already in odd territory, Dana had one last question. "Would it… be okay… if I just talked to you… some time? Like you said… change… a little difficult for me, right now."

Mary smiled. "My door will always be open for you, sweetheart."

Dana gave her a quick hug. After they released, Mary lightly touched the side of Dana's face then she was off. Dana closed the door and leaned against it, her mind dwelling on her predicament.

She did care for Terry a lot… but he was living a different life than she was… and, while he was staying out of trouble, she was realizing… maybe she was trying way too hard… to hold on or even care about something that she should let go of. Not caring for Terry… but caring for their relationship.

She decided to take the rest of the day to consider this and really be sure this is what she wanted. Then… she would talk to Terry tomorrow. It was a day off from school and, usually on weekends, he was working for Mr. Wayne every spare second, anyway.

Tomorrow… her decision would be made. She just hoped and prayed it was the right one.

That evening, in Wayne Manor, Terry woke up and saw that night had completely taken over, the sky and his body telling him he had gotten plenty of rest and it was time to get back to work. He rolled over to find Bruce standing next to the bed. Before, such an action would have terrified him; but, at this point, he half expected it.

"He has a bomb," Bruce said, bluntly.

Terry stared at his mentor. "What? No 'Hello, he has a bomb'?"

"Stop attempting to be funny. This is serious."

"I figured that." Terry sat up. "When the heck did he get a bomb?" he asked, irritated.

"Follow me."

They started making their way toward the cave.

"There was a theft last night, shortly after his fight with you," Bruce explained.

Terry raised an eyebrow. "He beats me up and goes shopping. I'm hurt." Which was still, partially, true.

As usual, Bruce ignored him and continued, "He went to Gotham Chemicals and stole several barrels of a chemical that could be used to make a high powered explosive. A small black tiger was found at the scene."

They entered the cave.

"He stole enough to decimate a city block."

The thought horrified Terry. As unstable as Tai Ji already was, if he found who was after, he would use it. "We have to find him quick."

"We already have."

"Say what?"

"I found out what he's after," Bruce sat down at the computer. "Or rather where he's going." He pulled up an e-vite to a local gala sponsored by Harvey Industries at the Gotham Waldorf-Astoria.

'_Why does that sound familiar?_' Terry thought.

"All three families have had something to do with Harvey Industries at some point and most of any money they have left is solely dependent on the company's success. And, since they are heavy investors there, they have to be at the party."

"Why not have Hunter's company be the one he targets?" Terry asked.

"Topaz Minerals went belly up six years ago. The board members got all the money they could get and quickly sold it off. Harvey Industries took them over."

"Great… I'm sure Tai Ji took that well."

"One can only imagine. But he planned this… meticulously. Tai Ji bankrupted them all in other areas on purpose. The three family heads will be in attendance… the same ones who arranged to have Robert Hunter killed."

"He's gathering all of his targets in one place," Terry deduced.

"To kill them all."

"And hundreds of people who have nothing to do with it."

"It fits his M.O. If killing others to get his targets is what happens, he feels justified. They are necessary sacrifices to him."

"Well, not to me."

"Agreed."

Terry stared intently at the invitation. Harvey Industries. Where he had he heard it before? He could almost remember hearing a lot about the company… just recently, in fact. Where was that? It was driving him crazy. He remembered even saying it before not too long ago. The name seemed on his lips quite recently…

On his lips.

He remembered where.

His eyes grew wide. "Oh, my God…"

Bruce looked up at the teen. "What?"

"Max. She's been going on and on about getting an internship with them." He looked at his teacher, "Bruce, she's supposed to be at that party."

The older warrior stared at Terry, his eyes growing wide. He may not have thought of Max as equal to Terry or a person to take up a crime fighting mantle but no one was ever allowed to put her life in danger. After all, with everything she'd done… for them both, Max had earned special consideration when her health and well-being were on the line.

Bruce glared back at the screen. "You're on the clock."

"Suit ready?" Terry asked.

"Finished just before I came and got you."

"Not a moment too soon…" Terry went for the suit.

"Terry…"

He looked at his mentor.

"Be careful. Fight smarter. Fight harder. Fight with heart. You know he has to be stopped. That you're right and he's wrong. That has to stay in your mind. It's the only way you'll fight harder… and it's the only way you'll beat him."

Terry nodded.

He donned the black uniform of Gotham's Dark Knight, the mantle of the Bat. Once he was ready, he got into the Batmobile and flew off into the night.

* * *

Oh, boy...

**Next Path: Path of True Warriors**

Batman is racing to get the gala to stop Tai Ji. Can he make it in time and put a stop to this villain once and for all? Or will innocent lives, including Max, pay the price for Tai Ji's vengeance? One way or the other, this struggle is about to end!

You can't... canNOT... miss... this...


	8. Path of True Warriors

Alright! It's here! It's time! Now... I could give you recap... but why delay you any longer? GO FOR IT!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Path of True Warriors**

The Grand Terrace of the Waldorf-Astoria was beautiful. To impress the big wigs and potential donors, Harvey Industries spared no expense with the decorations. It almost looked like something out of a little girl's fairy tale dream. The ballroom was riddled with white decorations, snow white table clothes, fine china, and beautiful fixtures all about. There was even a live pianist, playing her instrument softly. All of the men were in fine suits while the ladies were wearing the most beautiful gowns, including one Maxine Gibson.

She walked in wearing a white strapless dress that extended down to her ankles. She was wearing pure white high heels… and a gold bracelet Terry gave her for her birthday. She didn't dress like this often, hardly ever, but she wanted to make a good impression on the Harvey Industries people. She could feel quite the number of eyes on her but their eyes didn't matter. She only wished one pair of her eyes could see her in this dress, gazing at her.

Terry's.

Part of her still wanted to ask him to escort her to this but, with all the things he had going on, it never seemed appropriate, especially with all of the drama with Dana… and the kiss or kisses they shared earlier.

Max couldn't lie to herself, though: a large part of her… most of her… ALL of her… wanted that to happen again. She knew it was wrong but… it just felt so perfect… so right. She could still feel the kiss, even now. And it felt so amazing.

And she hated herself for it. '_I am a horrible person,_' she thought to herself. And it wasn't just what she was telling herself. It was what she believed.

Her cell phone rang. She looked at the ID. Terry. She gasped and answered it, quickly. "Terry?"

"_Max, where are you?_"

He was using his Batman voice. That made her concerned right away. But she could hear something else. She could hear panic in his voice. Masked to anyone else, but she knew it when she heard it. "At… the Waldorf… What…"

"_You gotta leave. Now! Please, Max!_"

"Why?"

"_Tai Ji is coming! We found out what he wants. His targets are at the gala. ALL his targets are there! You gotta get outta there!_"

"What?!" She looked around shocked and scared.

"_Max, you gotta…_" The line went dead.

"Terry? Terry?!" Max looked down at her phone. No signal. She took notice that others were complaining of lack of cell phone activity or failure of other devices.

In the Batmobile, Terry tried again and again to reach his best friend. "Max?! MAX!" When nothing came through, he grunted, "Slag it!"

Tai Ji must've scrambled all phone signals, keep anyone from calling the police. He likely would find away to keep security at bay, as well. More than likely, he had thought of everything, every possible aspect to keep anyone from getting in his way. He would not be stopped.

Unless Batman was the one to stop him.

The Dark Knight opened the throttle of the Batmobile to push it as hard and fast as he could, determined to push it as fast as he could to save his girl.

He realized what he just thought. '_Did I just say that?_'

He did.

And he didn't care.

Maybe it wouldn't go further, but tonight, yeah, she is his girl. And he is going to save her.

At the gala, Max tried again and again to call Terry but it was no use. All of the reception was gone. She looked around and noticed all of the security guards were starting to pass out. She then heard a loud locking sound. She ran to a nearby door and shoved on it… to find it bolted shut.

Suddenly, the lights turned off.

And Max entered into a panic.

"Foolish villains…" Tai Ji's boomed through the terrace. He appeared at the podium where the Harvey Industries President was to speak from. All of the lights came back on with a spotlight appearing on the villain.

"You sit here in revelry of your own sins. Ignorant that judgment for those sins is now at hand."

The people looked around scared.

"Right now… there is a bomb set. And I… am going to detonate it. Killing all of you."

People started to scream and run for the doors. Try as they might, the panicked crowd found the doors wouldn't budge.

"GET BACK! ALL OF YOU!"

The people jumped from fright and moved away from the doors. They didn't want to do anything to set him off. The hope throughout the room was maybe this wouldn't happen. Maybe he could be stopped.

Max knew the only way he would be stopped… was if her Dark Knight arrived.

Tai Ji scoffed at them all, clinging to what extra few moments of life they had. He found them all pathetic. "There is no escape. All of the doors are locked. Your security has been drugged and no police will interfere. And I guarantee you; no Bats in the night will be interfering with this, either." He paused, looking at all of the faces. "Some of you… have nothing to do with the sins committed by the other fools in this room. You deserve to know why you will be martyrs."

He pressed a button and activated the projector, causing a picture of Robert Hunter to appear behind him.

"This… is Robert Hunter. He was like a father to me…" He paused. "He was… my father…" Another picture came up. "And this… is Zhang…" He had to pause as he was close to tears. "…my sister…" He looked at the heads of the three families and his rage came back in full force. "And YOU… all of you killed them!"

All of the people looked at the table where the three were sitting. The evil former board members looked at each other in horror as their own sins were about to kill them all. The risk of coming to this party was well known to all three but they didn't think Tai Ji was desperate enough to kill them all and the partygoers. They never dreamed he'd go this far.

How wrong they were.

Tai Ji stared death at them all. "That is why I have killed your demon children, your hand of death who destroyed my family, and that scum of a lawyer who helped you get away with it! That is why I forced you rats here… into my trap." He scanned the room. "Because tonight… at long last… justice will finally be done." He took the detonator to the bomb out of his pocket. "Now… death… finds us all. Those who are innocent… I am truly sorry… but there will be retribution for the deaths of my father and my sister…"

Terror gripped the crowd.

Max was praying, absolutely praying, Terry would be there soon. Of course, he would be. He was always there for her. He never let her down before. Never…

"Now…" Tai Ji held up the detonator for all to see, "Those crimes will at long last be atoned for."

People began crying and screaming. Some rushed for the doors, trying desperately in a futile effort to get them open.

Max still held on to hope… that her hero would be there.

Tai Ji spoke, just above a whisper, "Blood… for blood…"

He applied slight pressure to the button.

"NOT TONIGHT!"

An electrified batarang flew out of nowhere with cord at its tail. The batarang's cord wrapped around Tai Ji's arm, with the batarang, itself, acting as a weight to lock it in place. It shocked the assassin, causing him to scream in pain. The batarang's charged not only stunned the killer but shorted out the detonator, as well. After most of the shock passed, Tai Ji looked up in time to see Batman, diving from the Batmobile, hovering just overhead. The Dark Knight tackled the Black Tiger to the floor. They rolled on the ground until Tai Ji kicked him away. After landing, the killer growled and looked at his detonator; he pressed the button over and over again to find it useless. He threw the detonator away, grunting in rage.

"No blood tonight, Tai Ji," Batman declared. "It's OVER!"

Tai Ji gnashed his teeth so hard it almost looked like he might crush them. Screaming, he ran at Batman and tried kicking him. Batman ducked under and punched Tai Ji in the gut. Reacting, Tai Ji went for another kick but Batman caught his leg, lifted him up, and threw him to the ground.

Tai Ji rolled away and looked up at the hero then yelled in rage. He reached into the sleeves of his tunic, "THERE'S MORE THAN ONE WAY TO BRING JUSTICE, BATMAN!" He pulled out two explosive charges and threw them.

Batman couldn't help but have a Mad Stan flashback. Primary difference was Mad Stan is a strong brawler; Tai Ji is strong, period. He launched two batarangs from his wrist launchers and caused the explosives to detonate midair. He looked to see that the assassin had thrown three more in various directions.

One of them landed not too far from Max.

Without even thinking about it, Batman activated his jet boosters, rushing to save his best friend. He pushed her away just in time as the explosive went off, destroying a table and part of the floor. He knocked the other charges away using the same method as the first two, causing them to detonate away from people. It caused structural damage to the terrace but no one was hurt.

Batman forced himself and Max to an alcove where they wouldn't be seen. It turned out to be not too terribly necessary; everyone was still distracted with the explosions.

Batman looked and saw that Tai Ji escaped through a nearby door that led into a hallway; the charge from the batarang having taken out his control of the doors. Batman was going after him but he needed to check on who was almost his victim.

He looked at Max and saw she was breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She looked at her body. She was trembling. "Y-Yeah, yeah," she answered, shakily out of shock and fear. "Fine." She calmed down once she started staring at him, looking past the mask at the blue eyes she'd come to know. "I knew you'd be here."

He smirked. "Duh."

She gave him a skeptical, yet playful, look. "Cuttin' it pretty close, though."

He shrugged. "You know I gotta make an entrance."

She smiled then thought about it. "I keep forgetting what's like to be rescued by you. Pretty schway."

He smiled. He looked at her wrist. "That the bracelet I gave you?"

"I wanted to look my best. Plus… I love this bracelet. I only wear it on special occasions."

He couldn't help but keep smiling. He looked at where the villain made his exit. "Stay safe. I gotta finish this."

"Take him down." Her voice came out very soft, "I know you can."

He nodded. A vote of confidence from Max… always did make the difference. He got up and flew off after Tai Ji.

Tai Ji made his way for the roof of the hotel, choosing this over the ground level, deducing that someone else must've heard those explosions and the police would likely be arriving by the time he made it to the bottom floor. The roof was his best chance of escape.

Escape.

Not a word he planned on using tonight. Not at all.

The assassin cursed that his best shot of eradicating all of his enemies was foiled but he knew that he had to get away and fight another day. Other opportunities for vengeance would present themselves. He would not be denied. He arrived at the rooftop of the hotel, contemplating the best way to jump off and get away…

…until he heard a noise behind him. The sound of someone landing.

The Black Tiger killer slowly turned to see the Dark Knight staring at him.

A long silence overtook them. The calm before the unadulterated fury of the storm. Tai Ji knew there was no escaping this scene without a fight and both fighters had every intention of being the one to win this fight.

Once and for all.

"It ends tonight…" Batman declared.

Tai Ji looked up at the night sky. "Yes…" he looked back at the Gotham protector. "…It does." He charged at Batman.

In the instant while he ran, Terry remembered all of Bruce's words. Fight harder and with more conviction. Believe in what he was doing more than Tai Ji did. And, now… he had to protect Max.

That was all the motivation he needed.

He was ready.

Tai Ji jumped, spun midair, and came down with a kick. Batman deflected it and landed a solid, powerful punch on Tai Ji's jaw. Nothing was held back in that punch. Tai Ji finally had an inkling of what it felt like when he kicked Batman on their first meeting… but Batman's punch might have been slightly harder. The villain rolled on the ground, rubbing chin as he got to his feet.

"Impressive…" the Black Tiger admitted.

Batman entered into a defensive posture. He knew he couldn't use more style than Tai Ji… but he knew he could outmaneuver him.

And he fought dirty.

Tai Ji jumped and came down with a kick and Batman ducked underneath. Tai Ji landed and tried to perform a spin kick but Batman got underneath the kick and gave him an elbow to the chest. When the killer stumbled back, the Dark Knight tackled him down to the ground, slamming his shoulder in the killer's side. They landed, awkwardly, and Tai Ji's right arm was pinned beneath him briefly, causing him to vocally express the pain.

Batman, instantly, took notice… and found his point of attack.

He grabbed hold of Tai Ji's right arm and gave it a few, swift chops to the biceps. The villain groaned and punched Batman off. Tai Ji grabbed hold of his arm; he could still use but it was amazingly sore right now. He shook off the pain as best he could and got into another stance, as did Batman.

They both ran at each other and Batman managed to get a kick to Tai Ji's gut but Tai Ji retaliated with a crushing chop of his arms around Batman's head, disorienting the Dark Knight. Batman recoiled and Tai Ji kneed him in the gut. He went for an open palm strike but Batman moved around it and punched him in the jaw. Catching himself from falling, Tai Ji used his speed to quickly move behind the Dark Knight… and go for his electric disabling device again, slipping it into his right hand.

But Batman had this strategy well preempted in advance.

The second Tai Ji was close enough to get the device on him, Batman spun around, caught Tai Ji's right hand, and gave him the strongest chop to that forearm he could, fracturing it.

Tai Ji screamed in pain and dropped the device. He fell backward then falling on the ground, clutching his forearm and gritting his teeth.

"Can't beat me the same way twice." Batman smirked. He stepped on the device, crushing it. "I learn too much after a loss."

"Learn?" Tai Ji growled. "LEARN?! You FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU LEARNED?! WHAT?! YOU SAVED THOSE WRETCHES! THOSE MURDERERS AND THIEVES!"

He leapt up and kicked Batman in the chest, followed by another kick and another.

"I would have ended them all! But you! YOU AND YOUR MISGUIDED MISSION!"

He went for another attack but Batman punched him in the face. Then again.

"You're one to talk about being misguided!" Batman yelled. "There were innocent people at that party!"

The villain wiped a trickle of blood from his lip. "People who would have turned into monsters like the rest!" he retorted.

Terry's thoughts instantly went to Max. "No… there are people who will never end up like the ones who killed your family, Tai Ji…"

"If you truly believe that, then you are more foolish than I thought, Batman."

Batman punched him again. A lot quicker than Tai Ji expected. And with a lot more force. The punch sent the killer to the ground again.

"You said before I didn't know you! Well, I do now!" Batman calmed down, "I know what happened to you. I know why you're doing this. But you have to know this is WRONG! You have to know better! I mean… killing innocents is your path to justice? You do this… you're no better than them."

Tai Ji paused. The hero did have a point. And he knew that very well. "Perhaps… perhaps you are right." He stood up and looked at Batman with death and hate, "But I am my creator's monster."

With that one statement, Batman now knew: there was no talking sense into this man. This was only going to end in a fight. "Then someone needs to put you in your cage."

The Black Tiger killer thought for a second. "Frankenstein's creation killed himself after his creator died. I intend to do the same. When my soul's tormentors are dead… the world will be rid of me, as well."

"Not a good enough ending for me," Batman shook his head. "Plus, Frankenstein's monster killed innocent people, too. No one could stop him. I can stop you."

Tai Ji entered into another fighting stance. "Then, by all means… let us finish this fight, Batman."

Batman readied himself for what he knew was the final round. "C'mon."

Tai Ji rushed at the hero and went for his open palm strikes against him, aiming for his head. Batman dodged and dodged but didn't dodge a knee to his kidney area. Batman immediately reacted with a left hook and followed by a right. Tai Ji turned around from the force of the punch, turning around to get caught by a kick from the Dark Knight. Tai Ji felt a tooth come loose. He spit the tooth out and growled at the hero; he went for another palm strike but Batman caught the arm he previously injured and struck it again, punching it as hard as he could. Tai Ji groaned then swiped Batman away.

But that right arm was getting worse. Tai Ji knew he couldn't take too much more of that.

The Dark Knight recognized that, as well, and dove in to continue the fight.

Tai Ji demonstrated all his martial arts skills and Batman did the same, while using his proficiency for street fighting and more underhanded tactics, which, surprisingly, gave him the upper hand. The villain was used to dealing form and function of fighting; the hero just went for function. After a few rounds of battle, Batman managed to pin Tai Ji's right arm against a wall on the roof that led to a stairwell. He didn't have to him to draw back enough but, with the aid of the wall, that one last punch was all he needed…

…to break the arm.

The second the blow connected, Tai Ji screamed in pain. Using his left hand, he quickly hit the hero with a back fist to the face to force him back. The Black Tiger killer staggered back, clutching his arm and growling against his teeth to deal with the immense amount of pain coursing through him.

The arm was broken now. Useless to him.

There was nothing he could do about it. While he could still fight and defeat a lesser opponent, Batman was anything but that. Especially tonight. And the pain would be too much of a distraction. This fight was already lost.

But he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop now. Not now. He had to win. He had to win to continue his work.

Tai Ji looked back at the Dark Knight and ran back at him, using only his good arm.

Batman dodged a punch, ducking down, then, leaping upward, gave the killer a solid, devastating rising spin kick, which lifted Tai Ji right off of the ground. He sailed high into the air and landed back with a bone crunching thud.

Batman stood, out of breath, bruised, exhausted, light headed… and victorious.

The young hero stared at the fallen form of his adversary, debating approaching Tai Ji and putting the handcuffs on him. He decided to do so… slowly.

Tai Ji moved a his left hand and Batman entered into a battle stance again.

The killer slowly started to rise, getting to his knees. And stopped there. He was reeling from this sound defeat. He was totally despondent, staring out into nothingness.

Batman could read it on his face what was going through his mind.

He failed.

He failed to avenge his father and sister.

Now… those monsters who killed his family would walk away. It didn't matter that he called them liars and murderers in a room full of people… they still lived. They would still get away with it. Like the always did. And he still failed.

"Beaten… defeated…" Tai Ji looked at his adversary. "You…" he paused to consider his next words. Batman was his adversary, his foil… but not his true enemy. And he won this fight. "…are a true warrior…" He looked down at the roof. He failed.

And this…

"And I…"

…this needed to end.

Batman could see he was about move.

"Must be DESTROYED!" Rising with speed that would make the Flash look twice, the killer ran for the edge of the roof and jumped, determined to stop this cycle of death with his own… as he planned. He saw the ground coming, still seemingly miles away, but he welcomed its embrace.

He welcomed death.

It felt like he was going home.

Suddenly, something fastened tightly around his right leg and lurched him to a stop. Tai Ji looked to see a black cable wrapped around his leg. He followed the cable up to see Batman holding on to it, the cable originating from his suit's arm.

Batman used all of his effort to haul him up. He laid the villain on his stomach and handcuffed him, then turned him over. Batman dragged him the stairwell wall and leaned him up against it. The hero then walked over to the other side of the door to lean against it and to catch his breath.

Tai Ji looked up at his opponent, curiously. "Why?"

Batman stared at him. "Because if I just let you die… then I'm no better than you…"

Tai Ji stared at him in shock and awe. Batman leaned back over, getting his air back, and just genuinely relived this was over.

"_Terry…_"

McGinnis perked up only slightly at hearing Bruce's voice.

"_Good work._"

Terry smirked.

Just then, the GCPD hover cars arrived, shining their lights down on the two warriors.

The fight was over.

Later, at ground level, the commotion was starting to die down. Since Batman took out the detonator, the police were able to safely disarm the bomb and remove it from the hotel. Tai Ji hid it underneath the terrace, itself. The explosion would have easily destroyed the terrace, a good portion of the hotel, and sent the debris crashing to the street below. Batman saved more lives than even he or Bruce realized. The police found the device safe enough to remove since Tai Ji hadn't booby trapped it since he deduced no one would stop him from setting off or finding it before he could do so.

So many were grateful that he was wrong.

The Dark Knight watched as GCPD started taking Tai Ji toward the police transport to take him to whichever prison they were sure would keep him locked down. Batman looked to see the attendees of the gala exiting the hotel, with Max among them.

She looked at Batman and smiled, giving him a wink.

Batman smiled back at her.

Commissioner Gordon walked up to the dark hero and patted him on the shoulder. "I don't say this often… but good work, kid."

He nodded. He turned to leave.

"Batman!" Tai Ji called out.

The young knight turned around and looked at him.

"You do not have the frailty of spirit that plagues others. You are committed… focused… incorruptible. You, Batman… you walk your own path. The true warrior's path. Always do so." The police forced Tai Ji into the transport.

The Commissioner and Dark Knight watched it take off.

"He's not wrong, ya know." Gordon smiled at her former mentor's heir.

Batman smiled at her. Praise from the former Batgirl was like praise from Bruce: when he got it, he took it to heart. He extended his scarlet wings and took off for the air.

The night was done. Gotham was safe for one more night.

* * *

All I can say is... nice win, McGinnis.

What did you guys think of the last fight between these two? I would LOVE your feedback on that in particular! Fight scenes are something I'm constantly working on.

We're almost at the end folks. One more Path then the Epilogue. I hope you guys have enjoyed the ride so far.

**Next Path: Path of Victory**

With the battle with Tai Ji behind him, Terry is curious as to how to bring justice to his adversary's enemies for their crimes. Luckily, Bruce is way ahead of him... as always. And, since the fight is over, Terry now looks to resolve his relationship problems. Also, Dana has made her final decision and it will effect everyone.

All conflicts will be settled. But will there be hurt feelings or new beginnings at the end of it all?

Don't miss it, folks!


	9. Path of Victory

Battle's won! Now... time for some justice and some resolutions!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Path of Victory**

Terry sat in the study of Wayne Manor, waiting for the old man to come downstairs. It was just last night when he put Tai Ji away and, while he had gotten some sleep last night, he was right back up this morning. He had a lot weighing on his mind. And while the whole mess between him, Max, and Dana was bothering him, that wasn't the most pressing issue on his mind. At the moment, anyway.

When Bruce and Ace walked in, the old man was surprised to see the hero. "You had a grueling fight last night and it's a day off from school. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Was," Terry answered. "Just couldn't stay that way."

"Why?"

"Tai Ji."

"He's in jail. What's the problem?"

McGinnis searched for the right words to convey his thoughts. "He didn't do all this because he just decided to one day, Bruce. They drove him to this. People got killed… innocent and guilty. One man shouldn't be the only one who pays for that."

"You want them dead?"

Agitated, Terry slumped his shoulders and let his head droop to the side. "You know me better than that. I want them held accountable, Bruce. Yeah, Tai Ji is just as guilty as them and he's getting what's coming to him… but he's the only one who is. Where's the justice for Robert Hunter or Zhang? They deserve to have someone answer for their crimes."

The old warrior stared at the McGinnis boy for a long time, with no discernible look on his face. "Once again…"

Terry looked away, afraid he was going to be scolded.

Bruce smiled. "You sound like Batman."

Terry looked at him, shocked. Praise. From Bruce. Not scolding. That was far more surprising.

Bruce opened the secret door behind the clock to the Batcave and he, Terry, and Ace walked down to hero's headquarters.

"I was thinking about the same thing since we first found out about Tai Ji's past," the elder hero explained as they walked toward the computer. "I've been searching and called in favors to have all three of the families looked into since yesterday. Actually, before then. I was rather suspicious when I saw the pattern begin to emerge…"

"Aren't you always?" Terry asked, jokingly.

Per usual, Bruce ignored. "…so I started digging up everything I could. But the families buried a lot of their secrets."

That left Terry a little worried. "So, how…"

"I said 'a lot'. Not all. I managed to put together quite the bit of incriminating evidence. Old records, even a few recordings. Papers that they tried just throwing away when they should've burned them. I've always found fire to work better than a trash can."

Terry chuckled. If anyone knew about covering and uncovering tracks, it was Bruce. "Alright," the teen said, anxious to get this ball rolling. "So, let's get everything you found to the Commissioner and…"

"Way ahead of you."

Bruce turned on the news to show the head members of the Cade, Shang, and Blackwell families being put in the back of police cars. They were all being charged for the Hunter murder and cover-up; the illegal exploits of the other family members were also exposed, as well. There would be no cover up or escaping justice this time. They were done.

Much to Terry's delight. He looked at his mentor, smiling. "Man… you can still impress me."

Bruce looked up at him and smiled, nodding back. "You have a good heart, Terry. I don't want you to ever forget that. That heart is what makes you Batman. It makes you worthy of that name… that mantle… and the protector of this city."

"Thanks."

Bruce nodded again.

"Well… guess I better head home. Like you said, no school and that was a rough night. Gonna go back to sleep. Later."

Bruce watched him walk back up the stairs then looked at Ace. The first Batman remembered that the young man had some other issues he was dealing with… and, while he had practically no advice on how to deal with women… maybe there was a way to help him out.

Terry made it back to the study when heard Bruce's voice. "Terry…"

He turned around and looked at his mentor emerge from the secret door.

"I know Tai Ji isn't the only thing that's been on your mind… and I know I'm the last person in the world to get advice on this from but…"

"You're going to tell me to pick Max or Dana?" Terry was surprised, more by the fact that Bruce even cared.

"No. I would never do that." Bruce's respect for the boy's private life was much higher than that… even if he didn't always show it. He walked closer to him. "I'm going to tell you… to do what you want. Follow your own instincts on this. This is your life."

"That simple?"

Bruce nodded. He decided to explain further. "Since you became Batman… you haven't given me any reason to doubt you. Through thick and through thin, you've proven yourself over and over again. This latest battle proved that. But I know it's not everyone else doubting you that's worrying you. _You_ doubt you."

He was a step ahead, as always. Terry sighed, looking down at the floor and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Can you blame me? My record on judgments isn't exactly great."

"Not since you became Batman."

Terry paused as his mind started to focus.

Bruce put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Walk your own path, Terry."

Terry looked at him with a smirk. He could tell Bruce stole that from Tai Ji.

The elder Batman smiled, confirming that he did indeed use the Black Tiger's words. "We _are_ allowed to learn from our enemies. If we don't… they can come back and beat us worse. I can't tell you all the lessons I learned from enemies like Ra's and Freeze."

"Any from Riddler?"

"Yes. But you wouldn't understand a quarter of those."

Terry chuckled, shaking his head.

"Trust yourself, Terry. Despite what you may think and despite what you may done in the past, you make good decisions. That's all the advice I can give."

Terry nodded.

Bruce patted the young man's shoulder and left the study, going back to the cave, leaving Terry to ponder everything in silence.

At Max's apartment, she was just putting her dress away from the gala. She hadn't done so when she came home since she was exhausted from all of the excitement. After making it home last night, she changed into her pajamas, laid the dress out neatly, and went straight to sleep. After all, it's not every night you avoid an explosion intended to kill hundreds.

Though, for Max, it had happened twice. Instances like that made her think her life was full of a little too much excitement.

After she hung the dress in her closet, she noticed she was still wearing the bracelet. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw it, now. The gift really did mean a lot to her. It was why she hadn't taken it off yet. For some reason, it was made extra special when Terry noticed she was wearing it, despite the excitement.

A knock came to her door. She imagined it was Terry checking up on her. She walked to the door and opened it and, once again, found Dana on the other side.

"Whoa…" Max breathed out.

"Hey, Max," Dana greeted… surprisingly pleasantly. Almost cheerfully.

"Um… hi." Max wasn't sure what to think. "I think is the most you've been to my house in a given weekend."

Dana laughed, nervously. "Yeah." She paused. "But… unlike last time… I'm not here to get in your face."

That was a relief. "Oh. Okay. So… what's up?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Max nodded then stepped aside.

Ms. Tan walked in, Max shutting the door behind them both. Dana faced her friend. "Look… Max, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have jumped down your throat before. I just…" She exhaled. "I was mad. I was tired of being second string in Terry's life. It's like he had time for everyone else in his life but me and… it just got to be too much…"

She rubbed her arm, "I can get why that hurts."

"But… I'm sorry I blew up on you… You didn't deserve that. You've been nothing but a good friend to us both. You've had his back… and even defended him to me more times than probably me or him can count. I shouldn't have walked in… to _your_ house… and accused of all that." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

An apology. Earnest and sincere and no means of a physical threat. A huge relief, that was. Max shook her head, "It's okay. And… for anything I said… I'm sorry."

Dana smiled. "Apology accepted." She was glad that much was done at least. She exhaled, "God, I can't believe I said all of that. I pretty much accused you of trying to steal Terry." She shook her head, "So stupid…"

Max paused. Her next words nearly fell out without her being able to stop them. She was about to keep them to herself. But… she realized… in being honest with Dana… she would be honest with herself. "Maybe you weren't wrong…"

Dana stopped. Did she just hear that right? "Say what?"

Fear seized Max. She had no idea how the black haired teen would react to this… but no turning back now. "Dana… I'm sorry… really I am… but…" She paused for a long time, trying to form her words. "…you're right… I do… like Terry…"

She looked at her friend surprised. "Seriously?"

Max started to fidget with her fingers. "Yeah… I mean… I wasn't trying to or anything… it's just… I-I like him and I don't know why…"

Dana stared at her for a few seconds. This particular revelation was unexpected… but not really. She giggled. "I know why, you nut."

The pink haired teen was stunned at the giggling but the 'I know why' left her totally confused. "Why?" she asked curiously.

Dana, indeed, did know why. She was surprised Max didn't know it. But it was always easier when you're on the outside looking in. "Because…" She giggled again, shaking her head. This insight was just too much. And she wasn't even mad. She was just surprised that she didn't see it coming sooner. She chuckled, "because he's been there for you… when you needed it. All the times you needed it."

"But, Dana…"

"You remember all the stuff you told me about your family? How they are never here? Even you admitted how much that sucks. But, over the last year, pretty much, who has been there for you?"

The wheels in Max's came to a screeching halt. Then started up again to consider this new piece of information. Well, not new, but definitely not what she had thought of before.

"Admit it, Max. Terry's has been there for you… ever since you guys started becoming friends… he's been there for you."

Max couldn't believe it. She sat down and thought it all over.

Dana was right.

With her mother and sister usually gone and, practically, never hearing from her father, Max had been through more and was still going through more than she even admitted to Terry… and he was there for her when he didn't even know it. She was always lonely. No matter how many friends she had around her at school, when she came home, she couldn't help but feel so alone. It was why she always wanted to go out with her friends; she didn't want to come home. Then she found out Terry's secret and he started hanging out with her, a lot. And she wanted him to come around, on business or not.

She was hogging Terry… because she wanted… and needed him around.

And she didn't even realize it.

"Dana…" she looked up at her, "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

Dana sat down and patted her friend's leg. "Don't be. You didn't mean for this happen, none of us did. I finally get that, now. It was just… our lives changed and here was where it ended. I was just mad before… but I'm not now."

"So… we're good?" Max asked, sheepishly.

Dana smiled. "We're good." She stood up. "He'll be by later, I know. Don't worry about it. You guys… just take care of each other."

She didn't think so. "We won't get toge…"

"Sure you will."

Max looked down at the floor. "I just don't know."

"You'll figure it out. Gotta go."

She walked toward the door.

"Dana…" Max said.

Dana turned around.

Max looked up at her. "Thanks… for not hating me."

She smiled. "I could never hate you, Max. You're too good a friend for that. See you later." Dana left, leaving Max with a smile on her face.

An hour later, the elder McGinnis boy was walking down the sidewalk, heading home. He was grateful that this whole Tai Ji mess was behind him but that still left the issues with him, Max, and Dana. With the criminal in jail, he had time to focus on his love problem. Bruce's words had been echoing through his ears since he left the Manor; the old man gave him a lot to consider. He couldn't deny that his feelings about getting back together with Dana were going farther and farther away… while thoughts were increasingly dwelling on Max.

But he just wasn't sure if that was right.

The young hero would never deny that Max is a beautiful, attractive… downright sexy girl but he never saw her that way. Or rather he did his best not to. He didn't want to hurt Dana and he didn't want Max to feel uncomfortable around him. Like he said, she is one of the reasons he's still sane. And there were several times in his crime fighting life that, if it wasn't for her, he never would have made it. Just two nights ago, after his duel with Tai Ji in the old Gotham Life Building, proved that.

With memories like that and many others, the more he thought about it… the more he realized… he didn't just like Max… he needed her.

He was about home when he saw Dana just walking out of his apartment building. "Dana!" he said, surprised.

She looked at him shocked. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear… then smiled. "Hey. I was just looking for you."

"Oh…" he moved a little awkwardly, "what's up?"

She moved a little oddly herself. "We need to talk about… well… about us."

That was a surprise. "There's an 'us' to talk about?"

She sighed, "That's just it. There isn't… but… not for why you think."

"Oh?"

"Look, Terry… I'm not mad… well, not anymore… but we can't do this again. We tried our best but our lives our moving in different directions. It's not wrong that they are but they are… and we can't… we can't do this again. I think I've been trying too hard to hold on what… what we probably both should've let go of. And I think you've been trying too hard, too… when it's really over." She stopped and looked at the ground. True as this was, it still was a little hard to admit out loud. She looked back at McGinnis. "We shouldn't try to do this anymore."

She wasn't wrong. Terry knew it. "I know…"

"You know?"

"Yeah… You're right about everything… but there's more…" He paused, fearing she would get mad. He pressed his hand to face then ran it through his hair. But he had to admit this. With everything he put her through, Dana had earned it. "Dana, it's…"

"Max?"

He wasn't surprised. She pointed it out first after all. "Yeah… it is."

"You like her?"

He hesitated, not wanting to hurt Dana. But nodded.

"I know…" She shrugged, "She doesn't believe you feel that way about her."

He scoffed. "No surprise there."

"That's just Max. You know her."

"Yeah… I do. I'm sorry if any of this hurts… but I do. I never meant for it to happen. But it did. And you deserve to know."

She couldn't help but appreciate that he was owning up to this. It gave an even greater testament that he was definitely a changed man. "I'm glad you were straightforward with me. Thank you."

"With everything else… it's the least I could do."

A small worry crept into the brunette girl's mind, however. "Terry… don't use her… to get over me. She doesn't deserve that… not to be hurt. Not to be used. She's not a rebound girl and never deserves to be, not for you or anyone. She's too good a friend… too good a person for anyone to do that to her. Especially you."

Terry understood her concern, appreciated it, and knew she was totally right. "I won't. It's not like that. Not at all. I promise."

"Good."

"But I do need to say this, once and for all, so you can know…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry… for everything. I never meant to neglect you… that…" He sighed. "That was never what I wanted. Just… life… just… changed… and… I finally feel worth something again. Maybe even for the first time. I got caught up in that… in becoming better. Doing…" He sighed. He was talking in circles and he had to stop doing that. "I shut you out. I was wrong for that. You had every right to be angry at me… because I was wrong. And I'm sorry, Dana. I'm so sorry. This was never what I wanted to happen…"

"I know… I really do." She smirked. "Now, stop with all that. It's okay." She shrugged, "Maybe… maybe we just needed to both admit… things change."

He paused. "Yeah… they do…" He was still concerned.

But she was fine. She really was and she needed him to get over it. She lightly hit him on the arm, "Get out of here… and go be where you need to. Go see her."

He nodded. "Thanks, Dana."

She just smiled.

He paused for a second then hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Terry whispered. "For everything…"

"I know," she replied.

They released the hug.

"Go."

He nodded and hurried to go see his best friend.

Dana watched him walk off and hoped everything would work out for him and Max. Maybe Terry was a lousy boyfriend to her but he was a great guy. At that moment, she realized… she was happy to see him happy.

Even more surprising, she found that she really could let it all go.

She hoped everything turned out well for him. The person he is and is still becoming… definitely had earned it.

Racing on foot, Terry made it to Max's in record time. It was one of the few times in his normal life that he grateful for Bruce's training regime. He went to her front door and knocked feverously.

Max opened the door, wondering who was knocking so hard. When she saw it was Terry, she was shocked. She thought something was wrong. "Ter, what are you…"

Before she could finish asking her question, he suddenly kissed her… and, it was quite the serious kiss. Nothing about it was held back. And, wow, did it feel good. For both of them.

After the kiss, she opened her eyes and was blushing so much it was starting to show against her dark skin.

She tried to speak but… wow, if Terry couldn't kiss. It left her speechless and out of breath, even more so than the first time. No wonder it took so much for Dana to break up with him. When she finally her words again, Max spoke, "Okay…" she caught her breath. "That, um… answers that question."

"I know what this means…" he said, referring to her question when they first kissed.

"What?"

"I know what this… us… I know what us means. Just… I want you know… I know what it means. And… see if it means anything to you…"

He was nervous. Generally, nervous. Wow. She had to suppress giggling at him.

He sighed, closing his eyes. He fought Tai Ji in what was pretty much a death match to the finish. Why was this so hard? He looked back at her. "Will you help me here? I'm drowning."

She smiled and kissed him again. He was immediately relieved… and caught in the amazing feeling of the kiss.

They stopped and stared into each other's eyes.

"I get it…" she smiled.

He smiled, as well. "Good…"

As much as she wanted this, a slight bit of doubt crept into Max's mind. "Terry…" she said, "look… I don't wanna do this if… if I'm just a rebound girl."

"Not a chance," he said, immediately. "You mean way more to me than that… for me to ever do that to you."

His response was strong and confident. But she still had her doubts. "But… with everything going on…"

"And, like every other time," he interrupted, "you've been there for me. You're the first one there for me. Sometimes… it's like you're the only one there. And that's why I'm here."

Talk about a lot said in a small amount of words.

"Along the way… with all of this… I realized… who's been there for me with all this more than you?" He scoffed. "I mean… why would I put so much effort to make something work with someone else when I've got what I'm looking for and what I need right here."

'_Did he practice this?_' she asked herself. '_Because if he didn't… wow…_' She was falling for him even harder.

"Me and Dana are over and done and I'm not trying to reopen that door again… not when I have what I need… right here. I like you. I want you, Max. You're all I want."

She had to keep tears from falling. She couldn't believe it. Terry McGinnis… was about to reduce to her to being a girl.

She sighed… purposefully loud. "God… stop trying to make me cry." She had to catch a stray tear that did makes it way down her cheek.

He smirked. "Not trying to. Besides… that wouldn't be you."

"Got that right. If you're gonna be with me, McGinnis… you're going to have to learn I'm not your typical kind of girl."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

They both laughed lightly.

They grew quiet and slowly embraced, squeezing each other tightly. Max never realized how amazingly good it would feel to have Terry's arm around her. Just this simple act made her feel like the most special woman in the world. Terry's feelings were equal to that… just hugging Max felt like the right thing to do. Nothing about this felt wrong for either of them. It was a moment neither ever wanted to end.

"By the way," Terry whispered.

"Yeah?" Max responded.

"You looked amazing in that dress."

She smiled. "I was hoping you'd like it."

"We'll have to go somewhere so you can wear it again."

"Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Too much?"

She giggled… then pulled him closer. "No… for us… it was perfect."

* * *

Ahem... :)

Sooooooooooo... what did you guys think? Let me know!

Oh, and by the way... FLAME SHIELDS UP! LOL!

**Final Path: Epilogue**

Batman pays one last visit to his nemesis.

And the final wrap up!

Nothing major but be here for it!


	10. Epilogue

Last little bit! Had to put a nice bow on it for you guys! You deserve it! Enjoy!

**WAIT!** I'm posting this at the same time as Chapter 9! If you haven't read Chapter 9... **GO BACK!**

...

Did you read Chapter 9? Okay! Now... enjoy! :)

* * *

**Epilogue**

That night, Terry stayed at Max's until she fell asleep. Once he realized she was out for the night, he placed her on her bed and pulled a blanket over her. He kissed his new girlfriend on the cheek and started for home… to pick up the Batsuit.

He decided he had one more trip to make.

It was nearly 2 AM when Batman went to Gotham Police headquarters. He had his cloaking device activated as he went to the holding cell that contained Tai Ji, who was awaiting transport to a super-maximum prison facility. He went to the bar covered opening and looked in on the killer. He was sitting cross legged on the bench with his eyes closed and head bowed.

"I know you're not asleep," Batman said.

Tai Ji looked up, surprised. He looked around the cell, confused.

"Up here."

Tai Ji looked at the window as Batman deactivated his cloak.

"Batman!" Tai Ji said, astonished. He smiled and stood up. He stopped at the bottom of the window. "You are impressive, indeed."

The hero smiled. "I take it you heard?"

He knew Batman meant that board members were arrested and charged. "That justice has come at last? Yes." He paused. He stared at the Dark Knight. "And thank you."

"What for?"

He smirked, knowingly. "I know you must've had something to do with that."

Batman smiled. "I had a little help. But I figured it was worth it to get justice for your family."

Tai Ji nodded. He paused and looked at left hand. "I have committed many sins. Done so much wrong. All of which I will gladly pay for. But…" he looked back at the hero, "you were right… not everyone becomes those monsters. Or even can. Zhang never would've turned out like that and Robert never was. I had forgotten that somewhere along the way."

Batman nodded. "Pain makes us do weird things." In that sentence, he wasn't sure if he was talking to Tai Ji or himself. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you another way, Tai Ji."

"No need for you to be. I am sorry… that I ever made it necessary for us to war against one another. Go in peace, Batman."

"Right back at ya." Batman flew off into the night.

Tai Ji smiled and sat back down. He knew whatever fate he received would be deserved… but he was grateful… that he wasn't the only one getting what was coming to him.

That alone… made him smile.

Two weeks later.

After the Black Tiger killings were stopped, life in Gotham had gone back to normal. Meaning: it was back to being as abnormal as usual.

Still… while some things were normal, at least, one couple was glad things were different.

Terry and Max were sitting next to each other at lunch, messing with one another as usual while also being very affectionate, when Chelsea sat down with them.

"Ya know?" Chelsea moved her food around. "No matter how many times I see you two, I can't help but think…"

They both stared at her.

She grinned. "It finally happened."

The newly formed couple looked at each other confused then back at the blonde haired girl.

"What do you mean 'finally happened'?" Max asked.

"Oh, please!" Chelsea pointed at them with her fork, accusingly. "Late night study sessions, always hanging out together, and the pure fact that ANYTIME you two are within a mile of each other… you're right next to each other. And just to remind you, I'm talking about BEFORE you two starting dating. It was soooooo gonna happen, sooner or later."

They looked other then shrugged.

"She's got a point," Max admitted.

"Yep." Terry smiled. "Lucky us."

"Oh, yeah."

Chelsea just shook her head.

Max looked up to see Dana enter the lunch room with some other friends of hers. Terry stopped and looked at her as well, causing Chelsea to turn around stare, too. They all looked at Dana as she stared at them. Her look wasn't immediately discernible which left all three of them worried.

But slowly… Dana smiled. And nodded at the couple. She walked on to catch up with her other friends.

The trio all looked back at each other.

"Wow…" Chelsea said.

"You can say that again," Max agreed.

"Think things will ever be normal with all three of you again?"

Max looked at her boyfriend, wanting to answer… and curious as to how he would.

Terry shrugged. "Pleasant, sure. Normal… when was any of this ever normal?"

Max smiled while Chelsea conceded, "Good point."

After school, Terry and Max went to the latter's apartment to do some studying.

They were supposed to be studying, anyway.

They weren't supposed to be making out.

Things just tended to happen. Besides, it doesn't help when the making out is that intense and feels that good.

Terry's phone rang. Everyone else who would be looking for them already knew where they both were. It could only be one person. Both of them groaned as they broke apart.

"Why is this so much more annoying now?" Max asked, out of breath from the kissing.

"We weren't making out whenever he called before," Terry answered.

She shrugged. "True."

Terry answered the phone. "Yeah?"

"_At Max's again?_" Bruce asked.

"Where else would I be?"

Bruce faked a groan. Quite frankly, he didn't mind the two dating. Terry's focused hadn't wavered in the slightest and this relationship had actually made Max less irritating with the "joining the team" business. But there was no way he could let the kid off the hook. If Terry knew Bruce approved, who knows where that would lead. Better, Wayne thought, to keep up appearances. He is something of an expert in that category. "_If you can tear yourself away from her for longer than an hour, there's a little matter of a city that needs you._"

"You call just to annoy me, don't you?"

Bruce ignored his question. "_Get to work._" He hung up.

Terry hung the phone up and looked at his girlfriend, "Boss is calling."

Max nodded. "No problem. See you tonight?"

"You bet."

They kissed. That always made it harder for him to go on patrol but there was the promise of it happening afterward. And that was always worth it.

While they were kissing, Max started lightly hitting his shoulders. They broke the kiss and she breathed out, "Go, go. Or you'll never leave and someone might get melted or something."

He nodded. "See you tonight."

"I better…"

McGinnis went off but… with a smile on his face. He loved hearing her talk like that.

He changed in her bathroom, exited out her window, and took off into the city.

It was funny… his nights as Batman always left him with a lot of uncertainty about other aspects in his life, such as relationships. Of course he had his mother and brother, Max when they were just friends, even Bruce if neither of them ever said it, but his love life was always a shambles. But when it came to Max… he knew she was the one person he would always have.

Terry realized Tai Ji and Bruce both had a point: follow his own path. And he did.

And he liked it.

Between his girlfriend, his family, his mentor, and his mission, Terry McGinnis had all he needed… and wanted.

And that meant the world to him.

End of story.

* * *

And there you have it, folks!

Seriously, I hope you guys enjoyed this tale from my mind. I really enjoyed writing it and it was joy to have you guys read it and review it and follow it and favorite it.

Now... first, to all my haters, thank you for... well, doing your job, which is to hate. :)

But FAR MORE IMPORTANTLY, to all my APPRECIATORS, THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! First of all, Kyoko Kasshu Minamino, thank you for inspiring me to write this in the first place. You work definitely has me inspired in this genre. Now, to loyal reviewers like shejams (especially with 'bat time bat channel' bit lol), chocolate1, Watership's Nightwish Rat, Dragon77, and sooo many others, thank you sooo much! To all those who favorited and followed, thank you so much! All of you kept me going!

I'll tell you guys this, I'm taking a slight hiatus from chapter stories, but not from one-shots so much, to focus on a novel I'm working on. But, my hiatus may not be as long as I thought for two reasons: one, I have a story already mostly written, non-Batman Beyond, that I might post; two, someone mentioned a sequel to this story... and the wheels in my head are still turning about that. Could be soon? Could not be! Who knows? Be on the lookout! :)

Thank you all again! You all kept me going and I will never be able to say thank you enough! Take care and God bless, everyone!

Yours truly,

T2 Angel


End file.
